Clone by genetics, brother by heart
by RyuDrago
Summary: Damian wants to eliminate in any way the threat coming by his clone, and for this purpose he manages to get the help of the member of the Batfamily he most admires in secret; but what will be happen when he takes the toddler into his arms? First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The threat

**Summary:** Damian wants to eliminate in any way the threat coming by his clone before it's too late, and for this purpose he manages to get the help of the member of the Batfamily he most admires in secret. But what will be happen when he takes the toddler into his arms? First fanfic, pre-reboot setting with post reboot suggestions. Essentially the story is on Damian's POV. Main pairings Dami/Cass, Dick/Babs, Bruce/Selina. Rated T for bad language and adult suggestions. Reviews are welcomed.

**Author's note:** This is my first Batfic and also my first work in Fanfiction. In these last two months I developed, navigating through DeviantArt, a great interest towards DCU and in particular towards the Batworld, filling thanks to the infinite fanarts various gaps I had towards the world of the Dark Knight. Essentially, my previous knowledge was based on the films and the cartoons ( essentially Batman:TAS and Batman Beyond). In these last years, during my academic periods, I had the opportunity to read some comic collections in the local libraries, but it was still not enough and however Batman and co. aren't yet my favourites. In fact, it was only in this recent period for example I get to know the characters of Jason and Damian; ironically, they become my favourite characters!

However, it lasted very short until from Deviantart I found the various Tumblr blogs (and by the way, it was thanks to my recent DCU interest that I discovered also Tumblr) and . Then, I started soon to develop some ideas for some fictions, and today I finally started one of them. In truth, the inspiration from this story came after passing from the works of the talented Twinenigma about the possible relationships between Damian and his clone. In this fiction, I supposed: what if Damian abducted his brother as a toddler, but decided to escape with him from both his parents and to raise him almost alone? I guess there could be interesting developments…

The setting will be of course on the final part of pre-reboot timeline (which is also an advantage for me because I can develop the plot without interference of crisis and reboot events and other crossovers), but with post-reboot suggestions: the most important in the plot line so far is the return of Dick to Nightwing persona and his reposition in New York, and the presence of Ace in the manor. As the summary says, the history will focus around the relationships between Damian and his clone and Damian and Cassandra with Dick/Barbara and Bruce/Selina as main secondary, but other pairings will be developed in the course of the history. Personally, I like more Damian/Steph, but I supposed this pairing will function more well. However, enough talks and enjoy this story! Reviews are appreciated not only for critics but also if I make some errors about DCU and Batman in general.

PS: Sorry for my bad English, it's not my first language so have patience for grammar errors!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman and co. DC yes.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Clone by genetics, brother by heart<strong>**

**Chapter one: The threat**

Damian hated his clone. His _supposed _brother.

He didn't take him so much to define that sensation of delusion, frustration, and anger born soon after he discovered her mother _replaced_ him with a clone.

He made a little, sad smile, catching the irony of the entire situation. Almost all the components of his "family" were replacements of another, after all. Grayson was chosen to be the replacement of his father, as in effect happened after his "last" disappearance. Todd was chosen to become the replacement of Grayson, and later of the first persona of the psycho criminal who murdered him. Drake _managed_ to become the replacement of both Grayson and Todd, a role which continued to claim despite the fact he had a new identity, as the current Robin doesn't count ( another reason to hate him, among the infinite others). _Cass_-Cain, was chosen to be the replacement of Gordon ( but he isn't really sure of the fact she was a simple substitute when she was Batgirl…whatever). Fatgirl was chosen to be the replacement of Drake, but only to convince Drake to retake his replacement role ( and this consideration hurts Damian very much, even he doesn't understand why. He is only sure of the fact this is another reason to hate him), and later was chosen to be the replacement of Cain. And finally, he was supposed to be the final replacement, of all of them.

Sincerely, he will never supposed to be replaced by another person. In truth, he could imagined that his mother will refill his place in some way after his treason, but he always hoped she will never crossed that line.

After all, he was still a eleven year-old boy.

He tried to confort himself: "At least, she made a replica of me… This means she still considered me her _habibi_, in some way…" But instead this thought made him more sad. And anger. Not towards her. But towards him.

Despite were passed various months, still Damian didn't say to nobody his discovery. Not to his father. Not to Pennyworth. Not to Grayson (considering also the fact he went - or better, "convinced" for the good of Batman Inc. - away to New York, retrieving his role of Nightwing, left him of the only real support he has in the family). Drake wasn't ever put in consideration. Brown was too stupid to understand the complexity of the entire situation. Todd, he could use these news for his own advantage. Maybe Cain… but she was almost the time in Hong Kong, and she returned in Gotham only when his father called her.

Initially, he thought he didn't say nothing still for the _lo_- the respect – he still has for his mother, but now he realized the real motivation.

He had _fear_. Fear to be replaced by him also in the hearts of his family, which is the only thing he had at this point. If he let them know about the clone, surely they will save him from his fate, but them? The toddler will grow in the manor for sure. His father will not permit to give him to adoption, especially after his guilt trip (one of the various he already had) provoked by allow his "fiancèe" Selina Kyle (probably the person Damian hates more after Drake, even despite the fact they have a common interest for cats) to give in adoption her daughter Helena (_"in order to give the girl a better and safe life"_, was his explanation) without trying to search another solution, or better to take the only possible solution. However, in a certain verse the fifth Robin was glad his father didn't take that solution, because he didn't wanted a little sister around him. He always suspected, even if he didn't have any proof, that Helena Kyle was the blood daughter of Bruce Wayne, even if Selina always declared she had her from another man and she made all the DNA tests. Instead to investigate, his father believed in her ( he was always more indulgent towards her, surely even more than Damian, considering her past as a criminal), so he couldn't oppose to the adoption project after all. Damian believed that Catwoman lied to not expose her daughter to Batman's enemies: a really noble reason, but also really stupid. Who better of Batman could protect someone? However, in some way the risk to have another opponent to the Wayne legacy – to the cowl, essentially - was vanished; and surely she could be one of the most dangerous.

Because Damian knew his father's soft spot for toddlers. And to have and raise his own blood sons, in order to teach them his values, his skills, his expectations, his hopes, since their childhood. Because even if his father loved all of his adopted sons (even Todd, despite all), however all the four of them (because Damian _knew_ he is seen by him as an adopted son) will be never win against a "real" Wayne child. And Damian knew that if his clone entered in their life, the attentions of his father will go after him. He will be sure that his father will call the clone _Thomas,_ all of his brothers knows that Bruce will called his first son after his father ( and Damian also knows that his father didn't like the name her mother chose for him). He will be have a happy life, cuddled by everyone ( especially by Grayson; and also this thought made feel the boy very bad, considering he always refused the hug attempts by his older brother), full access to a multi-billionaire fortune…

… _And the cowl._

Damian thought for a moment if it wasn't better to not reveal nothing to his family, but he almost immediately discharged the idea: It will only delayed the inevitable for a while. Soon or later, or his mother will revealed the existence of his clone to his father in some spectacular way involving him in one of the League's attempts to destroy humanity ( or more simple, to let him suffer more than the necessary) , or however his father will discovered by himself soon or later: he wasn't the World's finest detective for no reason. In any case, he will also discovered his son already knew; and this will destroy that little of trust Damian managed to build towards both Father and Batman in these months (after all, he was the only Robin to obtain a dog: probably one of the few things he made feel him better, even if he still didn't thank his father; it was also the only time he cursed his pride, even if in his inner self) and in the upcoming years.

No, there is only a logical choice.

He must kill him the more fast as possible. It will be the occasion also to show her mother he will be the only heir of both the houses of Wayne and al Ghul; killing his clone will convinced her to not try anymore those genetic experiments and to not reveal nothing to his family, for pride to not admit her defeat and also for a supposed, hidden sensation of satisfaction.

Then, he will be finally free from this awful sensation.

_But he will never thought that decision will changed him and his relatives forever…_


	2. Chapter 2: Planning the moves

**Author's note: **The fact to see my first reviews and submissions was so incouraging that I worked immediately on the second chapter. I wanted however to let know to all that I arbitrally placed for this story Gotham in New England, between Boston and New York, more precisely in Connecticut. Metropolis instead will be in Texas, on Galverston Bay, in front of Houston, because i wished to have it the most possible near Kansas, where I read once there is also Keystone City. Star City will be in the Great Lakes region, but i don't decided yet where exactly. The positions of these sites are not irrilevant to the further development of this story, and because DC Comics are so vague on the matter, i decided for my own will.

**Disclaimer:** DC owns Batman blabla.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: planning the moves<strong>

Damian initated to organize carefully all the necessary moves in order to achieve his objective.

First, he started to track the positions of his mother, his grandfather and of his clone: surely his hacking abilities were inferior to Gordon (while Drake had only luck, of course, especially after the incident of the _Hit list _when he changed all his passwords), but still sufficient to spy his target in order to not be discovered from both his allies and friends. About the infiltration in the systems of the League of Assassins, it was sufficient to use some old codes to enter its systems: luckily for him, there weren't changed since the time of his treason. More difficult, but not impossible, instead to avoid the Oracle protocols: Damian bought in secret a new laptop (not of Waynetech: all the products of his paranoid father contained chips connected to the system of the Batcave to be localized in any situation) and instead to use the wireless connections in the manor used a simple mobile telephone as a modem: certainly more slowly, but enough effective to not be caught into the controls of Gordon.

However, Damian didn't have problems to find Talia, the clone and Ra's al Ghul. He observed the first two of them moved often and together ( the third was instead more "static"), even if sometimes her mother left him for some days ( to control the other branches of her "empire" or to set in motion some deathly plans of sort): and the young decided to strike when two basic conditions were fulfilled: Talia's relative distance from his main objective and the location of the "tube" (even the word "clone" started to disturb him very much) in one of the League's American hideouts, possibly more near to Gotham.

Damian thought also to create his own personal arsenal: for obvious reasons, he didn't wanted to relate to Batman Inc. his plan to not see later the manor invaded by hordes of assassins, but also he couldn't use his suit provided by various tracking devices. He will not be Robin for that mission, simply Damian. He realized he needed some safehouses, high tech devices, weapons, and above all money to have all of those.

He started his own business activities. He was the son of two talented CEO, after all. Generally he made some short term investments, using as starting funds money dragged from accounts of mafia lords, drug dealers, and thieves of any sort: at least, that money will be used for more better motives. However, he tried another markets where he could unleash all his experience: one above all, Superhero gadgets. In fact, he started to steal objects from his "comrades" in the Titan Tower ( especially from Superboy and Impulse… the two friends of Drake were too dumb to notice anything) and to sell them through Internet. Of course he sold them as "exact replicas" of the objects used by the Titans, but nevertheless he easily managed to sell all the various stocks: he was surprised how many idiots were fans of those two idiots ( and especially _two_ certain persons of his knowledge towards Superboy, but he tried to not think about that), and really pissed when very few and at low prices bought the objects related to the current Robin.

After some months, Damian collected enough money to buy some apartments all around the nation and a warehouse in Gotham periphery, near the house of his friend Colin ( he was recently adopted by a good family, which worked for Wayne Enterprise, after teasing his father so much); so he had an excuse to gather weapons from the Gothamite black market (paying attention to not attire the attentions of the Red Hood: the smuggling traffics were one of Todd's strong points, and considering he could be still at contact with her mother he was the second one he wanted to avoid the most) and other stuff for his use.

Damian told Colin to cover him during his "visits". The Venom's infected child ( Batman managed in some way to temporally keep down the side-effects of Bane's drug but not to eradicate them, and the boy promised to not be anymore Abuse until his powers will be more stable) promised, but he was worried for his friend, fearing he was planning something of very dangerous; however, he had still trust in Damian's judgment.

Meanwhile, with the use of false documents and of a fake patent, Damian bought also a car. A coupè, more exactly: he needed something to cover quite far distances and manageable to drive. He went to a car dealer claiming to be a 16 year old; in effect, despite his real age he was quite tall ( however still yet lower than Drake and the others, but he was sure to surpass at least him in about one year) and muscular enough to be exchanged for a high school student. Hoewver, he encountered some problems to reach the warehouse, even with the automatic transmittion: one matter was driving a motocycle, another a car. He needed over three hours to reach his destination, and arrived in the manor just before dinner. After his first "driving experience", Damian swear to install immediately a auto-drive program on it, and then proceed to the other "upgrades". Mechanics was his forte, after all, and he helped so much in the construction of the last batmobile, so realizing his own car was like a piece of cake.

But Damian, while planning and waiting, soon understood that by alone could be never achieve his objective: he needed allies. One of them was immediately at his disposal: Ace. Despite he loved cats, and he didn't cure him so much so far, however he noticed the dog was somewhat attacked to him. He started to train him in the Batcave to be more fast and ready to attack hostile enemies. His father was surprised, but he let him proceed the same after Damian replied " Now that I have this dog, at least it could be useful in some way during our patrols to harm criminals and giving us a hand… or better a tail." Bruce stated he will never used Ace for this purpose, however he agreed to let train him because he hoped this helped his son to bond more with the animal; but at the condition to not learn him to kill someone. Damian promised, and in effect maintained the promise, because there was no reason to give to the family another killer. There were already enough after all.

But a boy and a dog still weren't not enough to face an entire organization, even without facing directly her mother. Damian needed a partner. He analyzed the various candidates, considering the fact he must explain to the chosen one about the clone, to not let allow the intervention of Batman to not attire the attention of the entire League over them, but remaining in silent about the part of the plan where after an "unlucky accident" during the mission the toddler sadly lost his life, so to avoid further suspects over him. Grayson was his first logical choice, but he will informed his father for sure . Drake, was out of question. Fatgirl, she wasn't so totally incapable but also her will be reveal all. He thought also about Todd, but his ties with her mother pushed him to abandon also that option.

Remained only a suitable character: Cassandra Cain.

Both of them didn't had the occasion to meet each other so much, but he knew very much of her since he was a little child from the passionate reports his mother tell to him other her. The entire league watched over her with great expectations; she was one of the most blessed assassins in the entire history of the organization, they never renounced over her even after the change of side, and Damian once heard Talia saying to one of her subordinates that she could be "the most suitable to carry the legacy and the blood of the House of al Ghul". At that time he thought she was chosen to be the future leader of the League, as in effect was going to happen some time ago when she was ambushed and brainwashed for that function, and that angered him quite much, but now he understood her mother had in mind.

A suitable bride for him. Talia organized always a "plan of emergency" if the first planned failed in some way; in the case she or Damian couldn't gave their bodies for their ancestor, then it was better to organize the next generation quite soon. And Cain was truly gifted; in some way, she was considered for Damian as the equivalent of Batman for Talia.

Not that in end it displeased him so much.

Damian recognized that her combat, physical and intellectual abilities were hardly insuperable; and the fact Batman had great trust in her at the point to sent her in Hong Kong (probably the only city in the world capable to match the criminality in Gotham, and where the League's interests were really strong, not considering the matter she was alone while Batman here could still have the help of all his supporters) counted in some way. But there is also another thing which made the fifth Robin to chose her.

Empathy.

He knew well her past life enough to compare with his own. They both came from the same background. Both of them didn't never really knew love when they were children. Despite all, they both revered their parents, even if they hurt them. They both escaped from their past lives to be free. And both arrived in the court of the Bat, swearing loyalty to him.

He considered all the positive and negative implications of her addiction in the mission, and he was sure Cain will be the only one who could help him (but still at the condition she was at obscure of the rest of the plan).

The only problem was her location in Gotham; and he didn't know how to talk with her without attiring the attentions of the entire Bat family. So, he had only to wait for better times, starting however to think there was the risk the condition he requested to act will be never reached.

But at the start of November, (one of the most cold New England and Gotham remembered in years), when he calculated his clone was near to his ninth month, an unexpected chain of events convinced Damian his plan could be realized and in times more fast than he personally expected.

First, Drake caught a violent flu which forced him to stay to bed in the manor for some days, under the constant watch of Pennyworth; Grayson couldn't return as he followed an important case in New York, while Brown and Catwoman were on a mission with the Birds of Oracle. Because especially after the return of Todd Batman, still a normal man after all and on his forties now, fatigued quite much even with Robin to patrol Gotham with his own forces, he called the Blackbat for support. Cain arrived very soon and only after two hours she was already on patrol, without that the jetlag affected her; even his father was quite surprised about her stamina.

Second, two days after her arrival Damian's tracking efforts noticed a big surprise: both Talia and the "tube" were in America, settling for a hideout just outside Gotham: knowing her deeply, it was her personal mode to challenge Batman and all his allies hiding in their city. Whatever, the boy was sure she wasn't here for them because few hours later she moved alone towards Washington. Hmm… Damian had one of his safehouse in the capital not far to the apartment she settled… According to the League's database, it seemed she was planning in the next days a series of attacks towards the high US spheres in order to decapitate the country throwing it into total chaos… and that gave him the final idea to get rid to the final obstacle to his plan: Batman.

He will entered in action the next night; now he needed only to convince Cain that upcoming night…


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and lies

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating faster as soon as expected. I have other projects to update aside from these fictions; but I'm also quite lazy, so the only excuse I can say is to have patience. Besides, this is one of the longest chapters I ever write. Sincerely, some of the scenes here came while writing, specially the Bruce/Selina part ( and with a Bruce really OOC in some parts, o_O, sorry to all for my idiocy; besides all, it was really funny to write XD) which was supposed to appear more late, but they suited so well with the original concept of my story and with the chapter that I left them.

In truth, I guess Damian in DCU will not be able to convince his father and Cassandra about something so easily, but… let's say in this AU Bruce's behavior changed a quite after his return, while for Cassandra… well, you must read first. And however , the history will not progressed so much, if the characters weren't a bit OOC.

In this chapter, the word which started with "f" is often present. I guess it will appear in other chapters in particular moments of tensions. This is not a fluffy fanfic after all. Well, maybe in later chapters… But I'm not spoiling other events!

I don't really know when Batman decided to patrol with Robin during the week, but because I read that the Titans meets during weekends, I thought Bruce patrolled with the Robin of the moment the day before of his "titan duties"; and because I decided the "mission" also for narrative purposes will take place on a Friday, this chapter was settled on the Thursday before.

A last thing about the citation of Iris and Milagro as members of the Titans; generally, in my Batman fictions (even the others I have in mind, and generally all pre-reboot), Iris West-Park is the only actual Impulse; I don't know if her brother Jaime regained his powers, but generally for me he is still a normal boy.

So, enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Truths and lies<strong>

That Thursday night in the Batcave were in three ( Pennyworth remained up in the manor to help Drake); Batman, Robin, and Blackbat. As usual, Damian will be going with his father while Cain will patrol alone, but that time he decided will be different. While wearing the suits, he broke the ice.

" Father… I have a request for this night."

" Uh?"

Bruce looked towards his son, trying to be impassible as usual but in his mind somewhat worried. Damian surely wasn't type to ask something to someone, and however he will never asked for something he couldn't get.

" You always say that I shall try to be more… cooperative towards our affiliates, right? "

Bruce was quite surprised to his introduction, considering the opinions of Damian about his partners in crime fighting, but Batman suspected there is something other. So he decided to stay to his game for now.

" Yes, because in our work we must know strong points and weakness of our friends and allies, in order to obtain the best result with the less effort possible in a fight."

" However, it's also true that I don't had much opportunities to share my capacities with other vigilantes except for you and Grayson." In truth, more only with Grayson, but Damian preferred to remain silent over that fact; he didn't wanted to antagonize the entire question.

" You had also the opportunity to fight with the Titans during the weekends, and you cooperated also with Tim…" Bruce decided to adjust the phrase: "Sometimes, when the occasion required."

Damian focused to remain calm. " Yes, but the Titans were…" He wanted to say _inadequate_, or _incompetent_, but he opted for a more diplomatic statement: " … indifferent towards my capacities. Also, the difference of age between me and them is very… relevant. And about Drake, I guess it's inutile to explain why I don't consider him fit to be my partner in sparring situations."

Bruce, quite surprised to see Damian more reflexive than his usual standards ( while Batman suspected there could be a valid reason for his behavior), decided to keep a low stance too, avoiding the "Tim" issue the most possible: " You aren't the only boy in the Titans. For example, Iris and Milagro have almost your age and I hear they enjoyed the fact to be part of the group. Besides, you already fought with more older partners at your side. So, maybe you should try to be more patient towards them."

" If I managed to cooperate with you and Grayson, it's because your modus operandi suits me perfectly, and I was raised to be… " _The future Batman_, but it was another statement to keep for himself." …integrant part of your world. And with the affiliates which gravitated around. Grayson. Pennyworth. Gordon. Brown. Cain. Despite all, also Drake, but only because is somewhat useful."

Bruce asked suddenly: " What about Selina?"

His father saw the irritation on his eyes, but both continued to talk as never happened: " I don't have yet the opportunity to know her… properly. But I know for that I learn about Catwoman, she had your approval, beside her past choices…"

" What is that you don't like about her?"

_She is behind you both financially and sexually_, but Damian remained silent another time: " Well, aside her criminal activities, there is the fact she left the first Black Mask falling from a balcony while her friend killed one of his affiliates…"

Bruce didn't expected Damian knew about that fact ( probably he got that news from her mother in some way... the fact of a sibiling rivalcy between Talia and Selina over his persona pleasured and at the same time scared him), however he tried to explain his position over that event. " Selina isn't a killer. Black Mask kidnapped her friend Holly and her sister with his husband, who died under his hands, and tortured them to get her because she disturbed his criminal affairs. He tried to kill her but during the fight he lost the equilibrium and felt from a balcony. And Holly acted for legitimate defence, by shooting the woman who was going to kill Selina while she was unable to react."

" You believed in her version? That she hadn't the possibility to save him? "

Bruce was a little upset about that question, but he didn't hesitated a little: " Of course." But Damian was able to notice his eyes looking away from a fragment of second; he wasn't the son of the Bat for nothing, but he decided to not push further the argument.

" If you say so, I have no need to doubt about her then. She have your respect, and this is enough no matter are my personal opinions."

" You are very diplomatic tonight; I'm starting to be quite worried."

The reply of Damian was quite acute: "Do I always appear suspect in any circumstance? To appear like I have a hidden purpose?" In fact, it was truth; but the boy managed to mask well his projects.

Even if Bruce was caught to wrongfoot, Batman reacted immediately. It was time to close the game: " Then, do you want to tell what do you want to ask me?"

The tone forced Damian to switch again on defensive. He didn't like to be so submissive, but he learned that sometimes a loss in a battle could always let win a war. In truth, he enjoyed that talk with him father. It was…different from the usual debates, and the frustrating quarrels; it was quite enjoyable, to be honest: "Uh… I wanted if tonight… I could patrol tonight with the Blackbat instead with you."

This time, both Bruce Wayne and Batman were caught by surprise: "With Cassandra?"

" There is only a Blackbat here and tonight, it seems."

Bruce took a moment to reflect well. Then, he announced the results of his thoughts: "Damian, Cassandra usually worked better by alone. Her skills are more superior respect to most of the Robins combined. And you are the most inexperienced in the group; you will be a burden for her."

" I'm not that incompetent! My skills are superior to the other Robins too…" Now Damian lost his temper and his rage emerged, but the bat glare towards him immediately stopped him. He ruined all, shit. However,with his great surprise, he saw his father more… relieved immediately after his burst.

" I thought you were planned something of bad, considering you acted too much controlled, but I guess I worried without reason." So, his uncontrolled rage wasn't compromising him after all. " However, I want still to know why you want to patrol with Cassandra tonight."

" It's because… Sticking always with the "Dynamic Duo" could be monotone… sometimes. I wished to try… something new. And Cain is the only choice tonight beside you." Damian was really surprised to say something like that, and in front of his father; he sensed the discourse slipped away from his control if he continued to be so...honest. Anyway, he was… still content to talk with him in that mode.

" I'm really impressed, Damian. I'm glad you wanted to build more strong ties with your partners and if you feel that need I will agree with your request. However, As I told you Cassandra worked better by alone and with Tim temporally out I prefer you stick still with me for now. So…"

"For me… is okay."

Suddenly, Bruce and Damian looked towards Cassandra. They were so concentrated over their debate that didn't notice her arrival. Not that she made something to be noticed, after all. The boy should be irritated by the fact she heard all, without permission and then intervening… in his favor?

" It is okay for what, Cassandra?" Bruce intervened.

Cassandra replied immediately. She made progresses to learn English and surely had an excellent control of the language, but still had some problems to talk correctly. Years of forced silence still left the sign over her: " To patrol… with Robin tonight." The Dynamic Duo was surprised to her acceptance to Damian's request.

Bruce didn't had the…temper in that moment to oppose to her: " If you wanted so… but why?"

" Because I never… sparred with the current Robin. It could be a opportunity… to know both us better. And it could be… interesting to see his skills."

Damian was really relieved his plot was working even if not as planned. More secretly, he was very satisfied that Cain accepted to patrol with him that his usual, arrogant self confidence reemerged a bit.

" Of course, your skills could be useful during my patrol, even if I guess you are perfectly capable to not obstacle me."

Uh-oh. Wrong words. Damian received another bat glare. He lost the count of the times he was forced to receive one of them. It was either true that he deserved all of them.

Bruce intervened with a bit of resignation in his voice: " Naturally, the leader of your group will be Cassandra. I expect you give her the same respect you give towards me."

" Ehm… Yes, father."

Damian saw Cain making a little smile, and to suppress something similar to a laugh. Usually, the fact someone could take joke of him will drive him bad, but he remained nevertheless calm.

_Despite all she passed, it will be real bad if she laughed for him?_

However, there was no need for talks anymore. His father wore the cape and become again Batman, for another night. He reshaped the division of the Gotham's zones to patrol, and Damian wasn't surprised to see him adding in his route the East End (_"It's to control the parts of the city where the Red Hood made his patrols", _he explained). Whatever, if Batman wanted to run towards Catwoman it will be better for him. The more he will be busy with her or Todd or with everyone else, the better.

* * *

><p>Gotham that night was generally calm respect to its usual standards; the Joker was in Arkham and the various supervillains were quite, outside the city or under control. However, the "normal" crime was still active and lively. Robin found that statement really irritant, considering that in many years neither the presence of Batman stopped or lowered that plague; but he founded more irritant the fact he fatigued so much to stay behind the Blackbat. She was really undefatigable and fast, but after a while he partially understood her stance. Cain never made inutile movements, and her natural perception skills were wisely used to stop any enemy attempt. <em>I have still to learn<em>, Damian thought. During the patrol, they stopped five thieves, two drug dealers, an attempt of rape, and knocked out two rival gangs which were going to start a turf war. In truth, the Blackbat made the most, but Robin didn't complain as usual if he made less than expected; he had better time to choose what to say to convince her to help him. However, despite their skills difference, the fifth Robin and the Blackbat were really compatible and didn't have any moment of divergence.

After four hours, they stopped for a little break, for her gentle concession ( because she noticed Robin was a bit short of breath but he will never asked her to stop), over the top of Wayne Tower. From there, they saw Gotham in all its nocturnal splendor. The city was so brightful with all its lights and it seemed impossible it was the most criminal city in the US.

Blackbat gave a little bottle of water to Robin: " You need… to rehydrate yourself… a bit."

That type of kindness generally irritated Damian, but he accepted nevertheless: " If it is for the better results of our cooperation, I accept your offer."

" Your fighting skills… are promising. But also…somewhat confused."

Damian choked to hear that statement, spilling out some water. He was thinking how to start a discourse with Cain, and never expected she will broke the ice for first… criticizing how he combat! What a irritating woman!

" I learned all types of martial and combat skills on this world; therefore, I am genetically perfected to handle any possible fighting situation." Damian however knew it was a stupid lie. _She told me I was imperfect, while his capacities will be superior to mine according to her…_ Whatever, it was only to contest the stupid statement of his partner.

Cassandra didn't seemed disturbed anyway: " I don't… context your capacities. It's only… that you often change your style during a combat, and this… could be a problem for you."

" All of us learned to switch style according to the various situations, Cain. I really don't get the point of your valuation."

" It's not a fact to…use taekwondo respect to judo. You used moves… from all your previous mentors. Dick. Your father. And… your mother. But you… don't seemed to adapt well with…anyone of them. And this… affected your overall skills as well."

All the arrogance of Damian vanished in a bit. He understood what she was saying. Despite he was eleven years old, he fully lived only about four, after leaving that damned tube; in that short period of time he had so much experiences that he never managed to found a suitable combat mood. When he was in the League, he had many instructors, but his main mentor was Talia; when he left her, he abandoned most of that learning, even if sometimes he used some of her moves still ( less after he discovered about the clone). Under Grayson, he favored an approach based on agility, even if he never reached the level of Nightwing (he frustrated him so much all the failed attempts to make a quadruple Somersault, for example); besides all, he was quite content of his training, but when his father returned and Grayson left to New York he abandoned again part of that progresses, essentially because he was enraged by the behavior of his "brother" in that time.

_You promised to never abandon me, Richard…_

With his father, things worsened in some way, especially in the start. Batman was really hard in the training routines, and the current "Dynamic Duo" fatigued quite much to found a suitable balance. Damian pushed so hard to imitate his father the most possible, but the results were quite poor. He sincerely thought that he kept the role of Robin so far only by Grayson's request, and the fact to be object of pity enraged him quite much. However, with the months things changed in better; Damian managed to control better his temper ( as occupied by his plan), while Bruce softened a bit. They were still some questions, but both of them were more pleased to have reached a sort of equilibrium.

But, despite all, Damian didn't found his "identity" as well. And the statement of Cain helped him to understand the truth. He was really young. Immature. Not ready for the destinies they imposed and he personally imposed. He hesitated to proceed with his plan. The better course was to talk with his father, to found a suitable solution to this problem…

After all, if he killed him, how he could claim later the mantle?

_I wanted to killed your other blood related son, father…_

But, after all, he was still an assassin. And even if he was Robin, he continued to kill… So, a clone in less will not damaged further his already tarnished reputation; after all, he caught some comments between the Titans about the fact he was the "black sheep" of the family. They had more sympathy for Todd, and more willing to justify his action.

So, he will continued to his plan. The last hesitation was on the fact to let her to be part of a committed murder. But after all, he was already ready to take all the possible responsibility. The Blackbat will remained innocent in all cases.

So, taking advance of the silence Cain respected to let him think about her last statements, he decided finally to talk.

" I… need your help, Cain. I trust you as the only capable to help me in the task I'm proposing to do."

Cassandra was caught by the request of Damian. He never expected to receive a request of help from him. Naturally, her detective senses were already on alert.

" Why… don't ask to Batman?"

" It's… because my mother is involved. It's something related to the assets of the League. And my father must not know what is going… yet."

Cassandra suspired. With the League, there is something of bad to expect from them, and considering who is really Damian, was surely probably of explosive. But the fact Batman was at obscure implicated that Robin wanted to commit something against his values: " Do you want to…"

Damian read from her face what was thinking. " What? No! No! I don't want to kill her! Besides, she is in Washington for one of her plans… And we only need to take a certain _thing _in a base of the League outside Gotham. I will not kill everyone, I swear." _What a fucking liar._

Cassandra seemed more relieved, but Damian continued to be cryptic. She didn't have the patience of Batman. " What is it?"

He understood he couldn't hide anymore the bomb he hidden for many months: " No what, but who…" He took a deep breath: " It's my brother."

Silence came suddenly, again. But Damian noticed the state of visible shock in Cain's face; he decided to take advantage of that situation attacking without pose. "It's my clone, more exactly. My mother created him and grow him in a tube like me some months ago." He made a little mental calculus. " After all, I think his gestation reached the ninth month, so he must be completed. And because _our_ mother now is quite far while he is quite alone, I guess it could be the right time to ambush the base and… take him."

He took a moment to elaborate the next stage of his discourse; but he was more busy to think why he used the term "brother". During his silence, Cassandra seemed to retrieve part of her control. But her face now didn't show signs of some particular emotion, as she needed more time to elaborate: " How… do you know…"

Damian realized it was the course to say the truth the most possible: "Few months ago, just before the return of my father, Grayson and I explored a complex which belonged to the League. We split, and suddenly I found a room where my mother was waiting me. She showed me my… brother" He didn't know why he said that word; clone, he's only a fucking clone. " And said me he was my replacement because I betrayed her, my grandfather and the entire league; and that from that moment I will be a enemy for all of them. Then, I left them, I found Grayson and convinced him to go away."

"And… you never tell this to nobody?" She reflected to all the possible people he could tell something of capital importance: "Even to Dick?"

" No." In theory, now he must tell why he didn't confided to Grayson; but he used instead his inner motive to not tell to nobody since now:" I was… devastated by the fact she renounced to me. To love me."

Cassandra suddenly changed tone. She was surprised of that explanation: " Damian, she is still… your mother. She will never… stop to love you."

Bingo. He saw a breach in her defenses, so he continued to that path: " No, because she told me I was… not perfect in her eyes. Because I let me corrupt by you. While him… could be, because he is a work in progress. But her dream will never be possible. A human could never reach perfection. And her tentative to let me reach that dream brought me only sufferance. And even if I was taught to reach perfection, I know I will never reach it."

Damian was really surprised to be really sincere that night, first with his father and now with her. Months, years of keeping his thoughts, his feelings, his frustrated ambitions into himself were rapidly vanishing. He needed to talk, because he realized suddenly he was changed. Just a prior of time ago, he wanted to become the Batman of the future, surpassing all the other robins and Batgirl and the first Batman, at all cost.

But now he wasn't sure he wanted that for himself anymore. Other needing compared in his life, surely more humble ( and he knew her mother will disapprove them), but the actual Damian will not rejected them as the older surely will did.

For example, the needing to try to be more nice with the others, because he was tired to be always anger with the rest of the world.

The needing to study like the others children of his age, because he wanted to develop more his knowledge (but not to become as bookworm like Drake).

The needing to stop to call his relatives with their names and not with their surnames, and to call his father "Dad" because it seemed a term less…cold to express his relation with him.

The needing to be finally accepted in his family, because he wanted to be loved. And to love as well.

Sincerely, the "new" Damian didn't be disliked to the old; and he will be ready to emerge, when the "threat" will be removed. After all, he will make a favor to the clone by taking personally his preemptive removal, as he said to Cain: " So, I don't want… He pass that I already passed."

Because being the heir of the House of al Ghul was truly a sufferance; but also being the heir of the Wayne (and of the Bat) it was hard as well. So, Damian found even the "moral" explanation to justify his planned murder.

But now was looking towards Cain, who finally reached a first conclusion. " Even if I can… understand you… Bruce was informed of all the current situation."

" NO!" It was the kind of decision Damian feared the most. But with that "understand" he averted he could still won; so he tried a last moment idea he came suddenly in head. " I don't want my father will be informed… Because I will not know how will be react to discover he had another son. I fear… he will not be ready to grow a infant, and that for his safety... he could give him in adoption."

Cassandra was quite surprised by this statement, and somewhat anger to the fact Damian could think something of some vile towards his father." Bruce will never… went out from his… responsibilities, so…"

" So, what about his pressures on Selina Kyle to give her daughter in adoption?"

Cassandra didn't expect this. She heard something on the matter from Tim, and sincerely was surprised like the others members of his family by the decisions of Bruce, but nevertheless she continued to defend him the same." He thought it was better…. to preserve the life of the girl by… giving her in adoption in a new family…"

" However, Batman didn't go less to his principles by separating a mother by her daughter instead to make all the possible to protect them? Or to take his responsibilities making the most suitable solution?" The necessity gave to Damian a good statement, never realizing he centered the dilemma he affected his father about the entire matter. He breathe for a moment to say the next statement. "Protecting both of them… By marring her?"

" I..." Cassandra was confused. Damian took his advantage pushing more hard.

" Because for him, the cape had always the precedence on all matters, specially over those about family! Even if I am a eleven year old child, I managed to understand something of my father; despite his apparent inviolability, some things are clear to read over him."

" But… About Dick and the others…"

Damian prevented her, knowing where she wanted to point; he had already various debates with Grayson and later his father on that matter. " First, they were already boys when he took them; and however, he called them to his life because they were involved in a way or another in the world he chose to be part. I recognize he was able to grow them well. But the fact to be a good mentor doesn't means he is a good father either." Or a mother, indeed. He noticed that Cain had somewhat the same kind of thought. He didn't feel well to let remember her bad memories, but he understood the parental issues were a soft point for her. " When I entered into his life, he was caught by surprise. Since today he doesn't know well how to really interact with me, so he chose the only logical and already known path: to treat me at the same level of the other Robins."

He decide to conclude his pleading against his father.

" He is unable to grow a son of his own. "

In truth, he wasn't so secure of that fact. Bruce Wayne didn't had yet the occasion to raise a child from his infancy, but Damian intuited he could be an excellent father despite all. However, in that moment the most important thing was to bring Cain on his side. Finally, she seemed to have collect enough thoughts to say something.

" Even if you are right… Why instead you will pushed to keep him?"

" Because he is the only person that I could share something in common. In all senses." Damian didn't realized in that moment all the implications of that statement; it seemed to him another phrase of circumstance to convince Cain, and in effect didn't noticed immediately he won when she said: " Ok. I will help you… and I don't say nothing to Bruce… or Batman… yet."

" You will not regret this, Cain… ehm, Blackbat."

" Cassandra, or Cass."

"What?"

" It's… my name. If we will worked together… I wish you use my name. And… to call you by your name, Damian."

" Oh… Then, I will call you Cassandra. I'm not… usual with names and nicknames." In effect, of all the people he knew, he called by name only Colin ( and usually when was in "good mood"; when Colin pissed him, and this happened often, he called him "Wilkes", even if his friend didn't care so much); and sincerely, he enjoyed the fact she decided to call him by name.

" Cassandra is it, then. So, I expect… you have already a plan, Damian?"

Now finally relaxed, the boy could initiated the next phase of his project. "Yes, I do. We will strike the next night. First, tomorrow you have…"

Damian explained to Cassandra the details of the plan. He was surprised how all it went on the rightful place so fast and quickly, and for the first time in months he was convinced of his success. The next night, the clone will be a far memory while his new life could start.

The only thing which remained suspended was the motive that convinced Cassandra to help him; the boy was quite curious after all, but he decided to wait. He never knew he will wait for ten years to obtain that reply.

* * *

><p>Of course, he never put in count the accidents; one of them was just observing the two vigilantes, from a relative safety on a skyscraper not so far from the Wayne Tower. His red hood was on his feet, because Jason Todd needed to remove it to use the new directional microphone he took from a Waynetech laboratory; he admitted that the peeping tom (because that kind of works were almost realizations of Tim) made as always an excellent work. Generally, he considered the part of Downtown Gotham around Wayne Tower off-limits, but that night the Red Hood decided to patrol in areas far from his "region" when he noticed Batman went alone without Robin; he thought that this quite suspect ( because one of the things he made him be mad towards Bruce among the various others was his routine habits, and he knew well Thursday normally was a Dynamic Duo patrol, because Friday Robin must go to the Titans), and if he didn't bring the brat with himself, probably it was because he didn't wanted involved in one of his plans. Probably, the bat was towards some supervillian, but because all of them were or in Arkham, in Blackgate or out the city, the most credible target was himself; so, Jason preferred to avoid him going to other parts of Gotham that usual didn't visit. He wasn't in the right mood to face him tonight.<p>

Suddenly, he caught together the Blackbat and Robin in action; for that little he knew about Damian and Cassandra, they never stick before and however they preferred patrol alone. So, he decided to pursue them to discover was going on, until they stopped on the Wayne Tower. Using the microphone, he could heard all. Naturally, he was shocked as well to discover that Talia created another "mini-bat", but he admitted the lady really knew how to complicate the life of the old man and company; starting from him, of course, but that was another question. He remained to hear the rest of the plan ( the little devil was full of surprise, but he didn't expected less from him considering who were his parents), and he remained to think while the two resumed their patrol. For a moment, he was tempted to reveal all to Bruce (" Only to create havoc in their happy family", he thought at first, to add then: " So… maybe he will be glad if once I tell him the truth…"), but he discharged soon that proposition; he feel sympathetic towards Damian and in part towards Cassandra; after all, like him they were orphans from the start of their life even if they had parents and even after Batman entered in their life were still in that condition, in a way or another ( which was, essentially, a relevant difference between them and Dick and Tim in his point of view). Also, he considered Damian didn't say all the truth ( being a outside witness allowed to him to remain more calm respect to Cassandra, who despite her usual self control she was caught to the truths and lies of the boy), and had a hidden objective; and because he understood certain things even better than Batman, he wasn't impossible for him to guess what the little devil had in mind.

So, he take his own decision. " Things will be really interesting the next night…"

* * *

><p>Catwoman was considering this was a good night for the East End. One of the most troubled areas of Gotham was more calm than usual, and she was surprised to the fact the Red Hood didn't enter in her territory for his particular crusade, as he did in the last months, especially after the return of the first Batman.<p>

She was decided to call off her night while she noticed in an angle of the roof the shadow who was observing her for a while. She didn't have fear of him, however she noticed Batman acted strangely that night. First, Thursday was a "Dinamic Duo" night, and Robin was absent ( not that she wanted to meet him, anyway); second, he waited a bit too much to enter in contact with her ( she knew he usually watched her from a more far distance, but nevertheless after a while he made his apparition). Not knowing what expecting tonight, she tasted the water for first: " So, tonight the bat wanted to play with a poor, merciless cat like me?" He purred towards him.

And then Batman came out from the shadows. He didn't had the bat glare, but his face was nevertheless tense. More than usual. Something was really going on, she thought.

Catwoman tried to cheer him up, coming towards him: " It seemed you had a bad night… Fortunately for you, I am in high spirit tonight." But she was lying. After she renounced to the first most important thing in her life, Selina felt as she lost part of her soul as well maybe, if she was more honest... And things worsened few weeks later when the second most important thing in her life was supposed to be dead… well, it wasn't the first time, but that time seemed that definitive… Whatever, he returned, and now he stood in front of her.

" Selina… I want to ask you sorry."

Okay. Now she was really worried. The fact Batman asked an excuse, and towards her, was an event more unique that rare. Probably, a new crisis was coming. Or Batman was an alien in disguise: " About that?"

" About Helena. I didn't pressure you to give her in adoption. I thought that allowing her to a normal life could let her to live in safety, but I was wrong."

" I… Don't understand."

" I failed towards you and her. I denied the possibility for a daughter to live with her mother, because my real duty should be to protect both of you. I was a coward to not take the right decision then…" Selina stopped him. She didn't wanted to recall those moments.

" Bruce… I never considered you responsible for that. I was I that I decided for the adoption… because I was convinced my…our life will be too dangerous for her. I wanted she had a happy life."

Batman assumed a sad expression: " Even at cost to sacrifice your felicity."

" Yes… But if she is safe, I'm however happy for her."

Both remained silent. A tear came down from her eyes. It was enough from him:" Selina… Do you want to have her back?"

" Ye- No! What?" Selina was shocked by the inexpected proposal.

" I will say that if you want, you can retrieve her custody in any moment."

Batman read the hope in Selina's eyes, but her voice was hesitant as she didn't believed to him. But he was still the goddamn Batman, after all.

" But… I signed for her adoption, so I didn't have any rights to…"

" Selina… You never signed for her adoption."

Now she was like she arrived to another Earth: "What?"

" You didn't read the documents I gave to you, right?"

She nodded. Selina didn't have much competence regard adoption issues and she let all to Bruce, which was a master on the matter, after four boys and a girl. She trusted him no matters what and she was sure he chose the best family for Helena.

" You signed to give her in temporary custody for at least one year, with the right to obtain again her if your …"living" condition were improved, or to decide instead for a definitive adoption." He took a deep breath. " The year is going to expire in a few days."

" You… I… You are a fucking bastard liar!" Selina now burned into rage: " Why do you do this to me?"

Batman removed his cape. It was better if Bruce talked to her from that point.

" Because… I wasn't sure the adoption was the right solution at the time. I needed time to reflect."

" To reflect to what? This wasn't supposed to be one of your damned long term plans against crime, Bruce! I renounced to Helena because we were convinced it was the right thing to do… Even if I… But then, you disappeared, Gotham was in chaos as never before and your sons stupidly fought for your heritage… And I thought that 'thanks goodness, Helena was safe from all that shit and Bruce was really wise to convince me to give her in adoption!'"

Bruce tried to justify, if not himself, at least his sons:" They were caught by surprise… And in the end, Dick was able to restore the situation before my absence…"

Selina seemed to cool down a bit. " Yes, but… without you, in those months, it was like something… died inside me. And certainly, I will not be able to raise Helena in those condition…"

" I … can understand how you felt in that period. Even if Helena was protected right now, however this situation is not healthy for both of us. I want to fix this. Please, let me fix this."

Selina didn't see Bruce so… submissive and tormented: " But… Even if I get Helena with me, I can't let live her here and with the life I chose…"

"Of course not. In fact, I have the suitable solution for this problem."

She waited for his reply. Bruce caught all his courage to ask that he wanted from her.

" I want both of you to live in the manor. Or in the tower, if you prefer; but however, among us."

" But…"

" Selina… this is not only for you. But also for me as well. Alfred is going towards his eighties and started to need some help…"

" So, do you want to me to be your next waitress?"

" No! Well… I guess that you are able to keep the ambient tidy, and to cook, and…"

Despite the complexity of the entire situation, Selina didn't repress a little giggle. Bruce Wayne could be an excellent CEO and Batman the best vigilante of the world, but both really sucked (and the rest of the other batboys as well, maybe in part Dick) in domestic issues; all the superhero community heard strange stories about a half destroyed kitchen in the manor while Alfred was absent for a short trip in England, but certainly nobody had yet the courage to ask the Dark Knight, Nightwing or Red Robin what really happened; whatever, was indeed truth that the butler of Wayne family pampered too much his boys, with Bruce as the worse case.

" But it's not only for the motive, of course… There is also Damian." Selina now felt a bit irritated, but tried her best to mask her emotions. She didn't wanted really to have contacts with Bruce's blood son, because he was so…different to how his son could be (or imagined to be) and considering she really hated her mother for all she did to him in all these years; it was the real motive that she decided to not tell him that Helena… Whatever, she opted for a more ironic mood to talk about him.

" Do you want also to babysit your adorable, little devilish son?"

" Not properly… In these last months he changed a quite, and I'm proud of his progresses, but… He needed still another kind of help respect to the other brothers that I couldn't give without your help ."

Bruce knew the next statement will be like a bomb for Selina, but she passed worst moments after all.

" He needed a positive, maternal figure."

He must waited some minutes until she regained the ability to talk.

" I… This is something you can't ask me so easily, Bruce."

" I know well. I know I ask you something so hard to accept. But you are the only person I could ask this…"

Selina again assumed a defensive, irate mood: " Naturally, because Batman always opted to the most suitable and logical solution, and…"

" No, Selina… It's not as Batman that I ask you this… but as Bruce Wayne."

Suddenly, Selina had an epiphany; after fifteen years, finally… but she stayed still on the defensive: " And… what Bruce Wayne wanted to me?"

" I… always thought that in my life I will never build a family, but despite my initial intentions, I was… destined? To grow four boys, not counting the girls." In fact, if the Robins were Batman's sons, the Batgirls were in part his daughters too; Cassandra the most, but also Barbara and Stephanie as well. " It's ironic how the Dark Knight, known as the solitaire vigilante par excellence, grew eight children…"

Selina didn't believe to her ears: " You made… A joke? On yourself?"

" Well, I guess so. This night is really… particular. First, Robin asked to patrol with Blackbat…"

" Your son… with Cassandra? And she accepted to went with him?" Bruce nodded, while Selina giggled again: " Well, I knew well the Wayne boys are really precocious respect to rest of the male humanity, and considering the ability of all of the previous Robins to swing with ladies more older than them… It was inevitable soon or later."

"It's out of question that my son decided to hang around Cassandra! I… guess Damian is not infatuated of her. He's… only eleven…" Bruce was quite confused and upset. This wasn't his night indeed.

" He's already eleven, Bruce. Or he is already on puberty or he is going to be. Besides, I guess Cass is able to handle certain things. Whatever, we are avoiding the previous subject: what wanted Bruce Wayne from Selina Kyle?" She never saw him so… fragile. But it was an unexpected part of him she didn't dislike, after all; it demonstrated the Dark Knight was still human, after all.

" Uhm. Right. I guess I was a good mentor for all of them, despite various misunderstandings. Even with Jason, despite all. But with Damian… I realized in the last months I'm too old to help him grow by alone…"

"You are always a splendid forty years old, mister Wayne."

" I'm already a forty years old. After my last… return, I realized that despite all I could really consider the fact to die by old age; and as consequence, I can't be Batman forever. One day I shall quit to pass the mantle to Dick, Tim… and Damian. And I estimated this could be before all of you expected."

Another surprise as well. It was normal than soon or later Bruce will not be anymore Batman, nevertheless all in his inner circle believed he was somewhat immortal, after all, and he will be the Dark Knight forever: " You already decided when to stop?"

" I calculated that in my current state I can fight until to sixty, maybe even to sixty-five years; it's my… soul that started to have enough of this. I decided to quit when I reached my fiftieth birthday."

Selina tried to cheer up him: "It's normal to have enough of all the shit you decided to involve, Bruce. You made great things as Batman, but also your other persona made great things as well. It was Bruce Wayne that saved Gotham during No Man's land in the end, and not Batman."

" Yes, but… I can't imagine a life without being anymore Batman; or better, I tried… And sincerely, I was scared."

" Why?"

" Because I saw me older, alone in that huge manor, with the rest of the family living distant to me…"

" Bruce, they will never left you alone…"

He knew she said the truth, but it was a partial consolation: " However, they have all the right to live without my… obsessive presence. The birds soon or later left the nests, and Alfred will not live forever, and…"

He was tired to search excuses. It was time to tell her the truth.

" Selina, I am not habituated to live alone. I never was. And I never want in my future. And the only person I know could fill that space…It's you."

Not founding other words, Bruce remained silent. So, Selina made the next move by kissing him on the lips. He responded as well. After some minutes, they looked on their eyes: " Well, mister Wayne, when you are outside from both your "playboy" and "bat" mode, you are really awkward to deal with a woman…"

" Well, I arrived to forty years without proposing to a woman yet, so I never knew how to tell this to you."

" It seemed you succeeded to convince me, in the end…"

" Yes, but it was so…unexpected… "

" It was genuine, and this was better than proposing in a five-star restaurant under the eyes of annoying business men and their rouged ladies…"

" if you want, tomorrow we can still going out…"

" I guess however we can still wait for this… after all, I guess my first priority when I will came to the manor is to retrieve back my daughter… Bruce, about Helena…"

" Don't worry. I will consider her as a daughter of mine. I… am not really able to express my thoughts, but I guess all of you knew that these are my usual standards…"

" I will never doubt of that." It was true; but Selina wanted to tell him something different instead. She changed argument: " Do you think that your son and mine…"

" Knowing Damian, he will be irritated at the start, but I'm sure he will be happy in the end to have a little sister around him. It could be only good for him."

" And… what about her mother?"

Bruce decided to be honest over that matter: " I will be a liar if I don't admitted I felt something towards Talia in the past. I can't really never hate her, too: she gave me Damian… and permitted the return of Jason. But she made decision I can never accept, and I can't forgive her to keep me hidden for years the existence of Damian, and not for the plans she had in mind over us, but more simply because she stripped me of the right to see my son grow in his infancy years."

Selina trembled. Even if she was reassured about the competition with "miss-assassin-with-world-domination-complex", however she was worried about the (right) wrath of Bruce about his denied parental rights. She must going to live with him now, so she must tell him… but first she wanted to embrace her daughter the soon as possible, and however Bruce will love Helena after all… So, she could still wait for a while yet…

Bruce noticed she trembled: "Do you feel good?"

" It's quite cold, after all we are in November… Staying so long here cooled down my corpse. I don't have the luck to wear a suit with incorporated boiled."

" I don't have those kind of devices in the suit. Why all of you thought my suit could made anything? And the worst comments came from Dick; I heard him saying once to Tim that I included a incorporated toilet… unless he noticed me and avoided my eyes for a least a month."

Another joke on himself. Bruce tonight was certainly on the verge to fuse, she valuated:" Are you really Batman or an alien in incognito? Sincerely, you started to let me worried… However, I need to warm up a little. There is a safehouse of mine just near… It's small, but comfortable. You can come too for a moment…"

Bruce tried to retrieve how remained of Batman that night: " I, uhm, have to resume my patrol…"

" You told me this night was particular, so you need to relax a while before returning to bat mode; also, I'm really curious to see your "incorporate toilet"…"

" I don't have any toilets in my suit! And however, even if I have one, I must first take the costume off to let show you the internal parts of it and to demonstrate it is one of Dick's inventions…"

" For that, you can still use my bedroom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reading the text for last revisions, i reflect about the inner contrapposition between the "old" and the "new" Damian. I guess i took the inspiration from one of the books i loved most, the " I Promessi Sposi" ( The Betrowed Lovers) by Alessandro Manzoni, when one of the main characters, the "Innominato" (Innominable), after kidnapping the female protagonist, had a crisis of conscience... If you want to know more about the story, go to the respective Wikipedia page. The english page is really short, but sufficent to let get you an idea. Well, Damian is having a similar crisis in this moment. Probably, i guess all of you already imagined the upcoming result of his "mission", but i wanted to let know this to let get you a right idea and at the same time to avoid possible troll accusation.

Anyway, i don't know how the final gag about the "incorporated toilet" came out. I wanted Bruce and Selina on a bed in some way, and then that idea came out. Probably, someone get already this, so please let me know because if i was the first in all the net i will feel quite bad for this. But it was funny the same.


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings in the Manor

**A/N:** I never expected the chapters became so long, I must admit. New ideas came and I put into it because they seemed good to me. Also, I never expected some characters will become more relevant than I supposed in the start. For example, Bruce and Selina weren't supposed to be so present in the start of the story; in the first version, Jason in theory shall never appear and be only a citation. Also, i never expected to put funny moments, they were last minutes ideas. Other characters are making their way and other ideas too, so the updates will came more late than planned. And we are still in the early chapters!

I made a mistake in the last A/N confusing Jay West-Park with Jaime Reves. I guess because their names are so similar that I made a wrong assonance of ideas. Also, I forgot in the previous chapter the disclaimers. Whatever, enjoy the new chapter! It is more short because in the next... "He" will finally make his appareance, and many things are going to happen, so... Wait still for a little.

**Disclaimers: **Batman and Co. are of DC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Meetings in the Manor<strong>

When Robin and Blackbat returned to the cave, Alfred met them in the entrance, informing that Batman called to notice them he will return in the late morning. They had an idea where he could be, but nobody commented the matter. Anyway, Damian decided to take a nap for the remaining hours of the night; he had still a normal school day.

Bruce had in mind to send his son in the same prestigious school where he, then Dick and the others already studied, but Damian insisted to go towards the same institute where Colin was accepted with the explanation he didn't want to attract the public attention over him, preferring instead to keep a low profile also for reasons of security. The Wayne patriarch in the end, after a long talk with Dick and Alfred, accepted, also because shortly after his return he had the possibility to known better the orphan boy and to trust deeply him, seeing the good influence he had on his son; he allowed even the permission to let Damian use the public transport network to reach his destination because arriving with a limo in a popular school will be very suspicious. Also, for obvious reasons about the necessity to not use the name "Wayne", the boy adopted part of his Arabic name as his surname, (Damian al-Xuffasch; this left Bruce quite upset, because "in the end after all his claims he decided to use a different surname, even if for disguise"), and passed as a sort of an orphan like Colin (so he explained why he already knew him) from a immigrated Middle-East family and adopted by a certain Matches Malone. Nevertheless, we was fairly accepted in the school, he had quite good grades and his particular attitude made him quite popular and respected, even if he was extremely introvert.

For all measures, Bruce implanted into his skin a tracking device after giving him a sleeping drug into his dinner one day, but he didn't considerate the fact his son was paranoid as well. Not trusting his father, time ago he used a scan device took "in loan" from the Titans and inspected his body, founding the chip. He suspected Batman will activate its signal in case of sudden disappearance or more probably when he was late to return in the manor; also for this he planned carefully his moves in the last months, returning always in time. Whatever, he already developed a solution also for that problem.

When he woke up, Pennyworth informed him that the Blackbat already left to return in Hong Kong, as Drake felt better and she wished to retake soon as possible some cases left in hiatus; in truth, she was heading towards his "secret base" where she will waited for his arrival tonight.

Damian was finishing his bowl of cereals when Drake sat near to him. According to Pennyworth, Red Robin almost recovered from his illness; however, he had the impression he was always sick. Probably, he will have that impression even if he was in shape. Suddenly, the boy started to demand himself why he hated him. _It was reciprocal_, initially thought. But it wasn't true; if he remembered correctly, Drake tried to be nice with him the first time they met, and as reply he attacked him immediately. _It was an enemy initially_, but the justification was inadequate; when he passed on his same side, he shall become an ally. Instead, he continued to antagonize him in all ways making any attempt to build a relationship impossible. However, in the first time he remembered to see in his glares towards him a sensation of comprehension, probably pity. And that made him more anger.

Then, Grayson became Batman, and chose him as Robin. Things deteriorated further since; from that moment, he saw in Drake's eyes the wrath towards him, and that… exalted him. The tension between the two risen so much until the "Hit List" incident, forcing Grayson to intervene between the two and to impose a truce. Rethinking now, his reaction was exaggerated at the time; in the end, his behavior didn't help to let him consider an ally instead to a enemy, and in some way he could be… honored to be included in that list. But in the moment he was… anger? No, broken. Broken by the fact Drake despite all didn't trust him, like his father trusted Drake.

Wait a moment… he wanted the trust of Drake? Yes, it was true, because if the trust of Grayson was unconditioned despite all ( and he knew well when he was his Robin he made things that will broke his heart, if he was aware of it), that of Drake was however more important to gain, because with his approval… he will gained easily the trust of his father as well. But otherwise, the fact Drake was the more trusted between the three (four) of them, and had his same surname as well… It was almost impossible to accept. Because he drove him really bad the fact he loved him more than his son of flesh and blood.

But now… he wasn't anymore sure of this hate. He had the time to rethink with calm all the thoughts he had during that debate with Cai… with Cassandra. He remembered one of them: " I will try… to be more patient towards Drake." But at that point, it wasn't too late?

What the hell, he was still the son of the Bat after all. Resignation will not be an option.

Only, he didn't know how to start. Drake came unexpectedly in his help, by broking the ice for first. He noticed he observed him for a while: "Why do you look at me, brat? Are you surprised I'm still alive? You hoped that fever killed me? "

Damian felt his cheeks burn by his wrath, nevertheless he controlled himself: " I don't believe nobody can't kill you, Drake. If never I succeeded in that task, you will surely died of old age then."

"Uh-uh." Tim was partially caught in surprise by the reply; sincerely, he expected his usual dose of insults. The brat had the fever too? So, he decided to insist with his aggressive tone: " I believe you weren't able to realize even a tenth of my past deeds; you could reach my actual age and you will be still behind me, brat."

"Uhm…Probably. When I will be seventeen, you will be twenty-four, so in seven years much things could happen." Being nice with Drake was really complicated; but he wanted to resist no matter what. He passed on the offensive seeing Drake still thinking on his was statement. " Can I ask you a favor, Drake?"

A favor? Ok, now the brat had surely something in mind: " What kind of favor, brat?"

" For the moment I am…trying to have a civil discourse with you, Drake, can you stop me calling "brat"?" He added quickly: "Please?"

The knife which Tim was using to put the marmalade on his toast felt from his hand. Tim was incapable to find a logical reply and exploded: " Why… Why I must stop to call you brat, brat?"

" What's the matter, master Timothy? What is the motive you are yelling at master Damian today?" Alfred entered in the kitchen, his expression unalterable as usual.

" He… he asked me to stop him called brat!" He pointed the finger towards Damian, who remained calm. Despite his decision to be more nice with Drake, he was enjoying the fact to see him in difficulty.

Alfred wanted to understand better the situation: " He insulted you in some way?"

"…No."

" He told you something that irritated you?"

"…No."

" What he said exactly?"

"That he is trying to be civil with me today, so he asked me to not call him brat!"

" And he was civil with you so far?"

"…Yes."

" So, master Damian have all the rights to ask you to stop insult him. It's on the basis of education, after all. And it seemed I teach you the basis of education."

" But… He is not him, today! He don't insulted me so far and surely is planning something of evil!"

" People change, master Timothy. Besides, if you continue with this mood your cookies privileges for today will be removed."

Tim remained in silence, defeated. " Sorry, Damian, to call you a brat so far today."

Damian smirked in satisfation: " Well, I accept your excuses, Drake."

" Well done, master Timothy. I hope for today there will not be anymore debates. I guess anyway there is something of important master Bruce wanted to tell both of you before leaving for San Francisco."

" Anyway, where is he?"

" He called few minutes ago, he was going to the Tower, he will return this first afternoon."

Damian feared his father didn't return too late, it could be a problem for his plan. So, he decided to cover his back with Pennyworth.

" If father returned later… can I ask you a favor, Pennyworth?"

" If I can help you, yes, master Damian."

" Well… Yesterday, Colin asked me if I can have a sleepover with him in his house, because tonight his parents returned really later to work and we could study for Monday because we have a math test and he really sucks at…"

"Language, master Damian."

"Sorry, Pennyworth."

" Well, your request is…unusual. First, tonight you are to join with the Titans…"

" It will be bad if for once I skip the turn?"

" Well, certainly the Titans will not notice if for a week you missed joining them, considering your efforts so far… Their work will result much improved." Tim intervened, but he regretted immediately when Alfred took away his plate of biscuits.

"But, Alfred!"

" Sorry, master Timothy, but you deserved it. Your reply was quite insulting towards master Damian, you were already warned so your cookie privileges for today are denied. Besides, master Damian, I guess there will be nothing bad if you skipped once a turn… However, if your friend tonight is alone at home, you can invite him to spend here the night…"

" Thanks, Pennyworth… But Colin insisted to host me once, considering he came various times in the manor… He wanted to play me his videogames, because he said my choices are… fairly poor, he wanted to order a pizza and then to tell ghost stories with his torch in his room, even I don't understand why he needed a torch to tell ghost stories…"

" If it is the desire of both master Colin and you, I guess there is no need to denied you this… I will talk with master Bruce, but I guess he will agreed to your request too…"

Damian relaxed. Usually nobody of them won against Pennyworth, neither his father.

"So, considering you were so willing, Pennyworth, can I ask a last favor?"

" It depends, master Damian. It seemed you asked already a great favor today."

" Can I bring to me Ace? Colin wants to play with him."

Hearing his name, Ace came towards his master. Damian caressed him on the head gently.

" If you pay attention to his "needs" he left, yes."

" I swear, Pennyworth! I will clean all the "needs" he left!"

" It will be time, considering that it was my duty so far to clean all that flea bag left in the manor and the cave…"

" I shall extend the revocation of your cookie privileges also for the next day, master Timothy?"

Tim closed immediately his mouth.

" So, I will expect you will be polite and educate towards your host tonight, master Damian."

" I'm not a barbarian, Pennyworth."

" Then, I suggest you to prepare yourself to go school and give the good news to master Colin."

…

Damian informed Colin about the fact tonight his family believed he will slept in his house, and asked to cover him for that night as he had "important issues of capital importance" to do that night. Colin promised to not betray him in any case, above all in front of his father, because he believed in his friend no matter what. He knew Damian had a warehouse where he gathered weapons, a car heavily modified and other devices and that he was planning something of really great without the intervention of Batman, and he feared he was getting towards too big even for him. But he promised.

Damian returned early, because Friday had only morning classes and he needed to talk the most possible with his father. The entrance of the manor seemed more quiet than usual. Pennyworth didn't welcome him as usual; so, he suspected something of suspect was going on. But with the hidden, growing tension in the last days, his senses were quite stressed that he didn't noticed the attack coming from his back.

"GOTCHA!"

"AAAH!"

" I caught you, little D, now let me hug you until I'm tired, so forever!"

" Let me go, Grayson! This is not funny and inappropriate!"

Dick's laugh echoed in the entrance hall of the manor. Sincerely, Damian found it quite relieving even if he will never admit it to his former partner.

However, he was still pissed from be caught in that mood like a novice. Finally, Dick let him go.

" You are still an idiot as always, Grayson."

" Probably, but I'm sure you enjoyed too my hug."

" For nothing! Not receiving anymore your surprise hugs is the best thing I obtained after your depart."

Dick adopted a more serious, sad look."… We guess we already resolved before this, Damian."

" There is no need to retake that discourse anymore, Grayson. You returned Nightwing, I become the Robin of the real Batman, so all returned to the natural order of the multiverse."

" You are more smart that you believe, Damian. You know why I accepted to quit as second Batman…"

_Because I could never steal the place of your father in your heart._

" However… you were not forced to left Gotham too… You shall remained the same… in these months… it was so hard…"

" I understand, Damian, but he is not evil. He was only his usual mood to interact with the persons he cares…I never doubt his love for you. You must only be more patient."

"Probably… You are right."

" Are you feel good? I never saw you so…quiet."

" It is bad?"

" No, because I see you more… mature. It seemed you changed a bit in these months. In better, it seems. I hope only you don't take the grim look of your father. Tim is already projected and Jason too, so I will never resist with three "Mini-Bruce" around me."

" However, why you are here?"

"I was called by Big Boss in person. He called this morning asking me to come. He had important news to say to all of us."

" He is returned from the Tower? I need to talk him."

" I guess he is in his study, but you don't have to eat first?"

" I'm not so hungry. I have something to tell him quite urgently."

" About the sleepover with Colin? He already gave his blessing, but he preferred if tonight you will decide to stay here."

" Naturally, if I'm here he could use me as a reinforcement for the patrol of tonight…"

" No, tonight there will be no patrol. He requested to the Birds of Prey to patrol Gotham this night. Without Oracle, because he asked to Babs to came here tonight…"

" Even Gordon? This seemed something of great, them."

" Yes. Bruce hoped that also Cass will be present, but she left already for Hong Kong before he had the time to contact her…" _If they only knew. _Damian tried to resist to the sense of guilt.

" I understand. So I must going to talk with father, now…"

" Wait, little D, I guess he is still busy…" But the boy already left him.

Damian arrived to his father's study. Behind the door, he heard strange noises.

He knocked. " It's open." It was followed by a sort of suffocated laugh.

They boy didn't hidden his stupor when he caught his father embraced with Selina Kyle, kissing her on the lips. They seemed on another planet, but after noticing Damian they stopped and tried to regain their control. Hardly.

It didn't occurred to be the world's finest detective to understand what was going on. He never saw his father so…relaxed and happy since he knew him.

" Father. Miss Kyle. If you are busy, I can pass later…"

"Uh… I believing he was Alfred. Do you need something, Damian?"

" Yes, I need to talk with you, but I repeat if you wanted I return later…"

Selina intervened: " There is no need. I must open my suitcases still and to adjust the rest of my things. I will be quite busy, so I let you two boys to talk alone. See you later."

Before leaving the room, Selina heard Damian saying… " Thanks… miss Selina."

She thought while closing the door maybe it will not be so hard living here.

" You called her by name?" His father was again surprised. He started to really consider the idea Damian is an alien under disguise.

" Well… I'm started to think… that calling the people with their first names is not bad, after all. After talking with Cassandra…"

" With Cassandra?"

" Yes… We have a discourse on the Wayne Tower yesterday during a break in the patrol, and at a certain point she told me to call her with her name. So, I accepted."

Bruce started to think that if he made with Selina a bet over Damian and Cassandra, he will owe her a lot of money. It's possible that his son… Feeling uncomfortable, he tried to change argument.

" Before proceeding, I want to let know you that between me and Selina…"

" You are engaged?"

" It was so clear?"

" Absolutely yes. It seems you are like… glowing, with her. I never see you so happy." Suddenly, a tear came from his eye and crossed his face. And another. Damian didn't managed to stop. He knew his father's decision will be definitive and he admitted to himself he was happy for him, but… at the same time, he saw a door closing forever. Damn it, when that clone entered in his life he wasn't anymore himself.

" Damian…"

"I'm…fine, father. Don't worry. It's only…."

Bruce understood what tormented him. He remember that damned night when he was in that damned submarine, before that damned explosion, when Talia forced Damian to choose between her and him and then their son replied to both: " Why we can't stay all together?"

" I'm sorry, son. I know that it wasn't that your heart wanted…"

" It-it's only… That maybe she could change… That I could make something to convince her… That one day… Until today I…Hoped."

He looked towards his father, feeling miserable: " It was really stupid, right?"

"No, Damian. It is normal for every child to see his parents together. It's natural. You don't have to worry to have those feelings, or to prove shame for them."

" Yes… But she was still my mother, I was… her _habibi_, I always hoped…" Suddenly, the plan returned into his mind. He realized he had the occasion to caught his father on the hook.

"Father… I tracked her."

Bruce opened wide his eyes: " What?"

And Damian started to reveal part of his truth: about the fact he wanted met her again to convince her to cease hostilities, or something like that, that he managed to avoid the Oracle controls, to infiltrate the League's database with his private passwords and to follow her mother through the world for months, until she stopped in Washington, and intercepted her messages and reconstructed her plan to create havoc in the USA by launching a national scale terroristic attack. Bruce didn't intervened to stop him, he wasn't anger to him, but only sad. When Damian gave him a USB pen with all the relative information (already depurated of any notice regarding "him"), his father finally spoke.

"Why you didn't tell me nothing before?"

" I… wanted only to see my mother again, nothing more."

" Do you know when her plan will be set in motion?"

" I guess she will strike in the next days, probably in question of hours."

" You are sure they never noticed your intrusion in their database?"

" I was really careful, I'm sure they never discover me." At least, he hoped.

"Fine. I must go to the cave to study your information and to find a solution. But I guess already this night we could be already in action to stop her plan."

" Are you trying… to capture her?"

" If she didn't have a planned exit, I will try. I'm sorry, Damian."

" It's fine. After all, it's your mission. I can't blame you for this."

" Are you anger at me?"

" I'm more sad about the fact you waited since now to tell me all before. But… I guess you took a burden too great from your shoulders in those months, and I failed to understand what are you really needed. As always, I failed from my parental duties."

Damian felt it was something wrong. He wanted to correct him: " Maybe, father… We made both mistakes as well."

Bruce made a little smile. " Probably."

His son was more relieved, but now he needed to know Batman's decisions: " Do you want to involve me in your plan?"

His interlocutor looked him for a long, interminable moment: " I will prefer leave the decision to you."

" So… Can I give up this time and going to Colin's house? I guess I'm not in the mood to intervene tonight as Robin…" He didn't completely lie, after all.

" Fine, then. Tomorrow morning, when I return, I will take you personally. Maybe we can go somewhere all together…"

Normally, Damian surely refused to a proposal like that, but considering that tomorrow will be forever all different, he wasn't so hostile to the idea: " As you wish, father. I will wait for tomorrow, then."

…

Selina was finishing to put away her things when she heard knocking to the door. " Can I enter for a moment?"

" Yes, of course." Damian entered. She noticed his eyes are red. She thought soon or later must face him, so better now than when Helena will be with her again.

" Miss Selina, I wished to talk with you before I leave."

" Sure, darling. I guess you wanted to talk about that you saw in the study, however I and your father…"

" Don't worry, miss Selina, I completely understand. I talk already with father and I gave my approval to your relationship."

" Oh… Thanks. I understand that it is hard for you to accept this situation…"

" Yes… But father decided to stay with you, so it is good for me too."

" Well, it shall be a surprise for this night… but I guess everyone in the manor already knew the news. It will make things more easily."

" I think this night father will have more pressing matters instead to announce his engagement with you, miss Selina."

" What?"

Damian talked about her mother and her plan, and the decision of his father to stop her tonight. Selina sighed.

" Well, I expected no less by living with the Bat. I heard Bruce calling Dick and Tim few moments ago after all. I guess I must reach the cave as well…"

" Please, miss Selina, there is a last thing I wished to talk with you…"

" Kid, I guess we could talk later…"

" Only a moment… I wish to talk about your daughter." She was completely caught towards him.

" I see in the desk of my father the documents about the custody of Helena. It's clear that you are going to retrieve her back with you and to allow her live here…"

" This… irritated you?"

" Maybe few months later yes, but now… I accepted in some way to coexist here with all my father's other sons, so another member in the family will not be a problem with me."

All her tension, and… hostility towards Damian vanished in a moment. She never thought it will was so easily: " Oh… Thanks."

" However, you know better than me that living with my father implicated the obligation to accept a sense of mutual trust between all of us…"

Selina returned already tense: " What are you meaning? "

Damian sighed: " If Helena is his biological daughter, he needed to know…"

It was like a bolt hit her. But she felt the need to reply fast to that statement: " I… already told your father before she was the daughter of Sam Bradley…"

" And he believed you. But the supposed father now is dead, you never show the DNA results, and he will never tried to stole a sample to analyze it…"

Selina developed a tremendous doubt: " It was your father to tell you these suspects?"

" These are my personal opinions and I will not reveal to anyone, miss Selina. I don't know my father's opinion on the matter. Batman could have suspects of course, after all. But Bruce Wayne decided to trust you no matter what."

Selina felt more relieved, but she tried hard to keep into her body the sensation of guilt coming from her stomach: " You are a good child, Damian. I misunderstood you, after all."

" Everyone who know me for the first time made the same error, miss Selina." Damian made a little smirk.

She smiled too. " However, I wanted to assure you. Helena is not your biological sister."

" Fine, then. I will not insist anymore. I hope you chose the best path, I don't want to see my father sad again in the future…" Damian never imagined instead that about a day later, he will broke deliberately the heart of Bruce by his decision in the upcoming night. He was to left the room when he was stopped.

" Anyway, Damian?"

" Yes?"

" If you want, you call me only Selina. I'm still a plebeian after all, and I never was a miss, even in the days when I infiltrated in the Gothamite high society…"

"If you marry my father, you shall habituate again to that world and to be called "miss Wayne". However, the next time we will meet, I promise to call you only Selina."

Many years will pass until they met again. However, Damian will kept his promise...


	5. Chapter 5: Thomas

**A/N: **Finally, I arrived to the probably most important chapter, the real start of the entire fiction (and I'm sure the story will be more long than planned...). It seemed that I generally prolonged too much into the dialogues, but if they aren't exhaustive, I will not be happy. However, I found less difficulties to write this chapter, probably because I wanted so badly to write it. And finally, it popped out from my mind.

In my works, I adopt the decimal metric system, because I'm not used to the American measures. Sorry to all the US readers.

Warning: In the chapter will be bad language, funny situations, moments of tensions, tears, and fluff. It missed only the romance, but it will appear more later in the story (but probably, there are hints the same. Bruce and Selina, in some way it started; i promised Dick and Barbara, but it wasn't the time yet. There will be other pairings, of course...).

Anyway, enjoy! And review, please!

**Disclaimer:** Batman and co, are of DC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Thomas<strong>

Damian left the Manor. He called Ace to come with him and took his bag. However, instead of math books and his pajamas there are into some of the devices that could be useful for tonight.

After a while, he reached the warehouse. He imagined to meet Cassandra inside, but there is nobody yet. The lights all are turned off. Where she could be? It's possible that in the last moment changed her idea? He felt betrayed and he didn't know what to do, until he jumped when the headlamps of his car illuminated him while he was talking towards the main generator lever; he was very pissed to see her partner on the driving seat, smiling at him. His dog instead remained quite calm, as he already understood what's going on.

" CAIN! This is not funny!"

Cassandra left the car with elegance. She wore already the suit Damian prepared for the mission. It seemed like one of the usual dresses of the assassins of the League, but it was enriched by some of the bat devices they used. The boy however didn't remain quite impassible to see how the suit was too adherent on her, showing her perfect forms. He was interrupted into his thought by his "partner": " I thought… we had a deal before."

_A deal? Oh_. " Sorry… Cassandra. It's only that I didn't expected this surprise. As far I know, you are not usually the type to make jokes, like Grayson…"

" It was… only to spend some time. Anyway… I'm surprised about your arsenal. And above all, about… the car. Especially …the voice of the computer."

" The voice of the computer didn't have nothing special, Cassandra." Damian's tone was like he didn't want to talk anymore over that matter.

" So… When we will move?"

" When the sun sets down. We have to wait some hours yet. Meanwhile, I need your help to get rid of a thing."

" What it is?"

Damian removed all his superior clothing; so Cassandra saw him partially naked for the first time. Despite his young age, his body was quite muscular and he seemed more a eleventh grade teenager than an eleven year old boy. The various scars made him more adult that it seemed, but Cassandra was attracted to the two large "Y" in both his front and back. She knew well they were the results of an operation organized by her mother to save his mobility replacing his spine with one bionic; later, when Damian escaped from the League, Talia used the chips in the spine to use his son as a marionette to kill his new allies, and occurred all their ability to disable the control without compromising the boy's mobility. Later, Dick hoped that the study of the spine could be useful to try something similar with Barbara, but Bruce was clear on the matter: the operation on Damian was successful because the medical unity of the League used the Lazarus Pit to better connect the nerves with the spine; without that help, a similar operation was still impossible to try yet.

Cassandra was distracted by her thoughts by receiving a device from Damian; it was emitting electric sparks.

" It is a modified taser; I want you, because for me it's quite hard to do properly, to use it on my shoulder, in order to deactivate the tracking chip my father put on me previously. When the mission is concluded, I swear i will replace it."

" But…"

" We agreed that for this mission, Batman didn't have the opportunity to meddle in any way. His intervention could ruin all and the few we are to ambush in that base and retrieve the "package", the better. Besides, we are the most indicated to infiltrate in a League outpost…"

She sighed: " Okay, then."

The charge was quite violent; Damian remained paralyzed for some interminable seconds. Then, he started again to move even if he was trembling noticeably.

" Are….you are right?"

"It was… more shocking than I thought." He rapidly took the scan device and controlled the chip was disable. " Now, we must make the same for Ace." He explained after seeing the surprised eyes of Cassandra: " I don't want to take risks. He could track us from him too. You must keep him while I use the taser."

Damian was quite gentle towards the great Dane, while Cassandra held him: " It will occur a moment, dog… be quiet until I finished, okay?" Ace grumbled. The electrical shock however let him made crazy for a while, and Cassandra failed to held him. It was too strong to hold; the boy trained the animal quite too well.

Both fatigued a bit to finally stop and tranquilized Ace; he didn't seemed hostile to them after all. Suddenly, while his senses slowly returned, the dog's ears bristled, and again escaped from Damian and Cassandra. He stopped under a grid in the ventilation duct, barking in that direction; the grid started to move and then felt on the ground, saying a shadow into the duct. Someone was infiltrating into the warehouse? He will have hostile intentions?

Both Damian and Cassandra were already ready to fight, but with their great surprise the shadow felt miserably on the floor; Ace approached him, and instead to blockade him he started to lick him!

" Ahh, stop it, Ace! It tickles!"

Damian was extremely pissed: " COLIN! What are you doing here?"

The ginger boy finally get rid of the dog, and stood up in front of his friend: " Well… I wanted to see you are all right, that you don't try to get something of too much dangerous… The entrance was blockade so I used the air ducts to enter… You are Blackbat, right?" He started to look towards Cassandra. She was smiling.

" Yes, I am. My name… is Cassandra. Nice... to meet you, Colin."

Damian was getting out of control: "Now that you meet each other, you can go, Wilkes." Colin knew the use of his surname by his friend was the sign of his growing wrath towards him, nevertheless since the first time they met he decided to oppose him. "No."

" No what?"

" I want to come with you tonight."

Damian was like a pressure cooker ready to explode:" This is out of question! It's not a joke…"

" If I don't let me come, I call immediately your father."

" You can't…" He was surprised to Colin's determination, nevertheless now he needed to change him idea. He cooled down, having in mind a good argument to oppose him: " Even if you do that, it will be inutile. My father is already left for Washington with all of his affiliates and he will not return until tomorrow. I will not renounce to my…our mission tonight."

Colin used his surprise card. " I have the direct phone connection with Oracle. Batman told me to call her if you get into some unexpected trouble."

Now Damian started to be really worried. The growing disperation gave him another idea:" We will return really late from that mission, your parents will return surely before us and when noticed your room empty…"

Colin seemed amused: " There is no need to worry. I already put cushions in my bed and in the sleeping bag were you are suppose to sleep… I already made this before since I live with them, so they will not notice nothing…"

Damian's aptitude changed immediately, as suddenly had a tremendous doubt: " Before… Look at me, Colin Wilkes; you didn't continue to patrol the city by alone, right?"

" Ehm…"

" I want a reply, NOW!" The wrath of Damian emerged completely: even Cassandra was surprised.

Colin never saw Damian in those conditions; he guessed he never could continue to lie with him as in the last months, after all he made for him... : "…Yes. I continued to patrol some quarters of Gotham, but only once a week… Maybe sometimes twice."

" And you didn't continue to become Abuse, right? " Damian breathed long to allow Colin to explain. Because the red-haired boy remained silent, he added: " Right?"

Colin tried so much to keep his tears: " I'm sorry, Damian, I'm sorry… Yes, I continued to become Abuse when the occasion required, but it was only to help unharmed people against criminals… And however, I managed to keep that mode for a short period. Probably, the anti-toxins your father gave to me limited my powers…" He didn't know ho to justify in front of him: "I thought if could give a hand, your work will resulted more easy…"

" I ever asked to make this kind of things for me, Colin? I not asked another thing, instead?" Damian's eyes were like he obtained the burning vision:" You made a promise, Colin. I was sure at least you respected… What an idiot! My father told me in your last blood texts the anti-toxins were highly stressed, and suspected that you continued to be Abuse, but I always defended you! I was an idiot!"

Colin seemed defeated. Cassandra found the opportunity to intervene: "Colin made… something wrong by not… respecting his promise. But… I guess he made so… because he see you as an example for him and… he wanted to help you in any way."

" When he will be get killed by a stray bullet or by the effects of Venom, he will continued to be still useful for me?"

" These… are the same risks we decided… to take on our shoulders when we… chose our lives."

" Yes, but certainly I don't want the same for him!"

That statement was the fact Damian cared Colin really much. The ginger boy found a glimpse of hope. His friend wasn't really anger to him, he felt only betrayed: " Excuse me so much, Damian… How can I obtain your pardon?"

Damian saw an opportunity in Colin's submission: he wanted to forgive him, but also he didn't want him around that night. " If you return immediately to home, tomorrow we will return on the matter and maybe I will forgive you."

"No, I can't… Even at cost to not be any more friends, tonight I will came with you."

Damian looked towards Cassandra. She remained silent, leaving to him the final decision.

"Ughhh… Fine, you can come, Wilkes!"

" You will not regret this, Damian, I…"

" At three conditions." Colin remained in religious silence.

"First, you will stay in the car and wait here until we are done our mission; second, no matter it will happen, you will never become Abuse; third, until I say so you will never talk of this mission with everyone, nevertheless and above all with my father."

" I will swear, Damian, I will not…"

" Maybe, you should not swear so easily, considering the past situation…"

"No, no, this time I will respect my promise, no matter what!"

And he did.

* * *

><p>Few hours later, they were ready. Damian wore his suit and gave another by all measures to Colin, even if it was quite large for him as the ginger boy was more skinny respect to the original user. They took their position in the car, Colin and Ace behind and Damian and Cassandra in the front row, the second on the driver seat. However, she will not drive that night. Damian started to talk to the display in front of him.<p>

" Computer, start the procedure of activation."

" Affirmative, master Damian."

While the car initiated its engine, Colin remained speechless for a moment: " You… gave to the computer the voice of Alfred? "

The computer replied before Damian opened his mouth: " Affirmative, sir. Master Damian synthesized the voice of Alfred Pennyworth into my database and programmed me to use it as standard voice of my statements."

Cassandra smiled: " I thought… you decided to use your voice."

Damian assumed a solemn tone: "Please, Cassandra. I'm not so narcissistic like my father who used his voice for the batmobile, the batcomputer, the batplane… Considering this vehicle served me, I wanted to have as its operative voice that of a manservant; and because Pennyworth is the manservant for excellence, I decided to use his voice for this purpose. In truth, initially I programmed to use the voice of Drake, but in the end I considered it will irritate me quite much like the real Drake… So i changed my idea."

" So… you are an Alfred-computer and this is an Alfred-mobile? Cool." Colin was truly fascinated and continued to talk to the display.

" I'm afraid, sir, but I respond to the name of "R5DW-AP001Unit" and the vehicle to the name of "R5DW-CV001Unit"."

Colin appeared then quite disappointed. " Ah. Damian, can you make something to change their names?"

"No." Then Colin pouted and Damian sighed.

" Computer, change your name from " R5DW-AP001Unit" to "Alfred-computer", short tags "Alfred" and "Pennyworth", and that of the vehicle from "R5DW-CV001Unit" to " Alfred-mobile". Code of activation BW1TAG2RG3."

" Affirmative, master Damian. The procedure of name change is completed."

" Thanks, Damian!" Suddenly, the boy wanted to test an idea. "Alfred, are you able to make cookies?"

" Negative, sir, this is over my capacities."

"Ah." Colin pouted again and Ace howled for the disappointment, while Cassandra hardly tried to suppress a giggle.

Damian said, quite pissed: " To Batman these shits never happened."

* * *

><p>The autopilot of the car brought the group near in a isolated warehouse just at the borders of Sheal Industrial Park, not so far from the new Trigate Bridge. From an abandoned building in front of the complex, Damian and Cassandra noticed the surveillance was quite high but still with some gaps present. They took Ace and left Colin in the Alfred-mobile, but the ginger child wasn't annoyed as continued to question the Alfred-computer towards its capacity and that of the vehicle; he was so distracted that he didn't notice a shadow placing a little tracking device under the car.<p>

The two had their own bags, in part with some devices which could be useful and part with other things; He didn't know what Cassandra brought, but in his case, he chose little but quite effective time bombs.

He already imagined at least a millionth time the last part of the mission: once located the laboratory where the clone was, he will sent Cassandra to place a bomb in the generator room of the entire complex while he will personally take care of his "brother". Unfortunately, in the process Damian will activate the defensive procedure standings created by his paranoid mother to not let anyone kidnap her new "_habibi_", so initiating a self-destruction count. Damian will never be able to intervene in time and he will be forced to left the room before the start of the fireworks, so… goodbye, clone. He imagined then the sad rendezvous with Cassandra, their return to the manor, the inevitable explanations and the more inevitable punishments, but he was sure his father, Grayson and the others will in the end understand and consider her mother the real responsible of the entire situation. Captured or less, he was sure Talia never "betray" him after she will knew of the destiny of his second child, because with this plan he will defeat her for the first time, and for the complicate, psychological mechanisms which regulated her life, she will be proud of him again; and even if she talked, nobody will believe her. In all cases, Damian was in a win-win situation.

They went past the external security wall (despite it was quite tall, Ace managed to go past it by alone), avoiding the first round of patrol crossing between the various trucks present in the square ("They must contain part of the explosives she wanted to use for her cunning plans", Damian explained to Cassandra) and then entered in the warehouse. It wasn't so different from a normal industrial space, but both knew the base developed under it; they reached an elevator and started to go down.

The base was a sort of labyrinth with many corridors, but Damian already knew where to go. Despite they were at least ten meters under the soil, they heard over them a rumble similar that of a thunder. Strange, it wasn't a bad night. However, they proceeded towards the centre, avoiding the other patrol, until they reached after some minutes (and after other thunders) a door watched by six guards. It seemed a relevant problem. Damian was sure to easily beat them with Cassandra, but they were quite much and someone could be able to call reinforcements and complicate further the situation.

Suddenly, an assassin ran towards the guards from another corridor, quite excited. " Someone… someone is attacking the base!"

One of the guards assumed a worried grim: " It is Batman?"

" No! It's a man with a red hood on his head and a leather jacket…" Damian and Cassandra looked towards each other, in disbelief. "… and an entire arsenal with him! He already killed part of our effectives…"

One who seemed a captain talked to him: " We need to inform lady Talia immediately."

The assassin replied, quite lost: "We tried, but first something disturbed our frequencies by some minutes…" Damian smirked: Drake was really a genius, in some way; the EMP emitter he took "in loan" from the Titans's laboratory, and abandoned by his creator like other projects, was really effective. "… and then, the intruder destroyed the communication tower. We are cut out both with Lady Talia and also with our headquarters."

The captain was now worried:" We must block him before he reached this room…"

" We shouldn't move the fetus as a precaution?"

" It is prohibited. Lady Talia said his gestation is almostcomplete and she waited the new tube from the main base before to move him. So, we must stop the intruder before it will be too late."

The captain moved with three men and the assassin, leaving only two guards in front of the door.

" What the shit!" Damian finally snapped. " Why in all the hell Todd is here?"

" Maybe… he noticed strange movements in this area like you and… wanted to investigate…"

" But… It had no sense! Generally Todd didn't meddle with the affairs of the League, except if it is something related with father…" Suddenly, he had a realization. _Shit_.

" He knows about him." He pointed towards the door.

" But… how…" Cassandra then arrived to the same conclusion of the boy. " He heard us… yesterday in the tower, in some… way."

" I guess so." But Damian reacted immediately: "However, this turns at our advantage. The assassins here will run towards him, and Todd's "rage mode" will endure for some minutes left. Also, there are only two guards on the door."

" So… how we pass them?"

" Ace…go." Damian made some gestures to his dog. The great Dane exited from the shadows and moved quietly towards the guards, both surprised to see in all that confusion a dog in the base. Ace approached them with no hostile intentions, making his best "puppy eyes". The two guards seemed more relaxed and caught by his charm, and one of them started to caress the animal.

It was that Ace expected. He assumed a hostile grim and bite suddenly the arm which caressed him. While the poor guard was screaming, the other looked them as petrified. He finally started to try help his comrade when Damian said "Go" and him and Cassandra ran towards them. Caught by surprise, both were stunned one by a chop on the neck (Cassandra) and one by a punch in the face (Damian).

After unlocking the guards in a near service room, they stood in front of the door. Damian took from his bag a bomb and gave it to Cassandra.

" Do you remember where the generator room is?" She nodded.

" Are you sure… to enter here by alone?"

" Yes, Cassandra. This is something I must face without nobody around me."

" Fine… then." She left him while Ace was put to stay on alert in front of the door.

* * *

><p>And then, Damian entered.<p>

The room was full of computers and other machines, but his target stood in front of him, into a tube, floating in a sort of green liquid.

His clone. Finally, he met him again. And for the last time.

He approached him. The first time. Some months ago, it was still a fetus. Now, he was completely changed. He was a small infant of about three kilos and an half , apparently healthy, with a wisp of black hair on his head. His eyes were closed but from some near displays the diagnostics were all right.

He took another bomb from the bag, ready to place it on the glass part of the tube, just in front of him. Suddenly, he thought: " I was like him when I was an infant?" To make the current situation worse, the clone opened his eyes. A voice from a near computer said: " Gestation completed. Expecting further instructions."

Damian was scared. From that he read from infants, when they came on life they shall see only shadows or not delineated things, but… Nevertheless, he was the first person he saw in his life. He put away the bomb, in a state of complete confusion; the boy suddenly thought those kind of devices were not in his style.

Better use a knife. Damian moved towards the main console and started to deactivate the tube. As he expected, her mother put for all measure some "emergency protocol", but he was able to disable it. The green liquid started to be slowly sucked from small ducts, while the clone started to emerge from it; when the liquid disappeared, the glass opened.

Damian approached the clone, and after a moment of hesitation, he took him into his arms. The movements he made seemed to have some effect on the infant, because he started to breath and to cry.

A new moment of crisis came. Shocked, in a first moment Damian was only able to say him: " Shh! Shh! Stop it, stupid clone!" But he immediately understood this was the worst way. He started to cradle him, first mechanically, but after few moments it become more… natural.

The clone soon calmed a bit; the first instinct for Damian was to cut his umbilical cord with his knife, and to throw it away. These movements allowed him to regain some lucidity. He noticed he was armed, and ready to strike before Cassandra arrived, because he lost already too much time.

He raised the arm…

And then, he saw the eyes of…his… clone… opened again… looking towards him… while from his face… appeared a hint of smile.

His _brother_ was smiling at him. And Damian's heart sank.

* * *

><p>Cassandra entered in the room, Ace on her side. " Damian… I placed the bomb. You… finished with…" And in the moment, she saw that in her opinion was the best moment in all her life so far.<p>

Damian was sitting on his knees, his brother slowing moving into his arms. The boy was crying; but respect to the cry of that evening with his father, it was a cry of joy. And of relief, too, for not having crossed that line that will made him a new Cain. Cassandra noticed a knife near him, but also the umbilical cord too, so she didn't apparently noticed something strange.

_Maybe I shall be present anyway, but I knew he will never crossed the line. He is a good boy. He always was._

She approached them with caution, and also with apprehension. She noticed he was like in a shock status:" Damian… it is all right?"

" Cassandra?" She nodded, smiling warmly. He never say her smile in that mode. He finally stopped crying, feeling much better.

" Cassandra… He isn't beautiful?"

She nodded, still smiling: "Like… his brother. And… his father, too."

The answer allow Damian to regain part of his old pride: " Of course. We share the same genetic code. We are both perfect, after all." Damian realized he didn't care anymore of the "replacement" issue. He only had into his arms his brother. Suddenly, the infant started to cry again, and the boy started to cuddle him again.

" Wait a moment." Cassandra took two towels from her bag. With one, she started to clean the baby from the residuals of that green liquid; with the second, he wrapped him carefully.

" Can… I took him for a moment?"

" Of course."

It was Damian now to watch Cassandra cuddling his brother. She was so… maternal towards him. The boy was relieved again to not having cross that line. Thanks to him, he finally understood the "no kill" principle of his father. His brother not only will live, but he will have a life free from the dark influence of his mother, living in the Manor…

…Under the sign of the Bat.

Suddenly, he had a tremendous doubt. It will be the best choice to live with Batman? Certainly, if he remained with her mother, she will bring him towards the path of destruction as it almost happened for him. But Batman wasn't in the end the reversed side of the same medal? It will be good for him to have a life of sacrifice, hard fights, pressures, to be always under judgment with the risk to lose his life in any moment…

So, he took his final decision. He felt like he had an obligation towards his brother. He deserved a happy life… At cost to be egoistical towards all his other relatives.

Damian looked again towards Cassandra. She understood once, and he was sure she will understand another time.

He took the bomb and placed it on the tube. Then he activated the device.

Cassandra noticed his move, while Damian came to her to retrieve back the baby: " What… are you going?"

" I want to destroy this room. My mother must think it was an incident or at least Todd. I want her on our tracks the less possible." Cassandra nodded. But while are starting to left, an idea came suddenly in her head.

" Your brother… had already a name?"

Damian stopped for a moment. From the computers, there was no track of the possible name their mother chose for him; probably, she will probably decided when the gestation was completed. But because she decided to not be present at the moment of his birth, Damian thought she lost any right on the matter.

He decided on behalf of his father, because the boy knew that from that moment he will deliberately denied all the other rights Bruce Wayne could have towards his second blood related son.

" Yes. He has. His name is _Thomas_. Thomas Wayne." At least he must paid that debt with him.

The little Thomas seemed to smile hearing his name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thomas. Probably cliché, but the most logical solution nevertheless. And so, the story was now put in motion…

I will try to keep the characters in line the most possible, but Damian will become more OOC with the story progress. In effect, the fiction will have a large time span the more it grows.

I was in doubt about the "Y" scars of Damian, consequence of his spine operation; I remained quite vague about that episode and its consequences, while I guessed he had the "Y" both in front and in the back. If I was wrong, please tell me, however I think in the fiction I will remain on his idea for narrative purposes.

I thought also Cassandra and Colin never met in canon, however in the fiction i decided so.

About the codes over the Alfred-mobile ( the last moment idea of the chapter development) gag, probably they were clear, but I wrote the full transcription the same:

R5DW-AP001Unit : Robin fifth Damian Wayne – Alfred Pennyworth first Unit;

R5DW-CV001Unit : Robin fifth Damian Wayne – Car Vehicle first Unit;

BW1TAG2RG3 : Bruce Wayne one Talia Al Ghul two Richard Grayson three.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape from Gotham

**A/N: **A more short chapter, probably because it didn't contain so much dialogues. It was also the first time I wrote an action sequence, I'm not displeased but I guess I could made better.

There is not much to say, except that the next chapter will involve Batman and friends in action in Washington, while Damian and Cassandra were busy with Thomas in these two last chapters. Also, there is to say the descriptions I made so far over Gotham are naturally based to the post "no man's land" map. For Washington, it will sufficient Google maps and Wikipedia.

I noticed I still not let Damian say his infamous "tt". I shall remedy from this chapter.

And now, enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Batman and co. are of DC. In theory, the clone is theirs too, but in some way Thomas is not in part mine? Please tell your opinion in matter ( a pathetic excuse to obtain more reviews, but whatever.).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Escape from Gotham<strong>

Damian, the little Thomas in his arms, along with Cassandra and Ace, started to run towards the elevator. They noticed nobody tried to stop them, the personal in the base was in complete panic and many started to flee as well. They thought Jason was committing a carnage over their heads, but they didn't knew while they were busy the communications with Washington were recovered in some way; and the news were really bad for the League.

They finally reached the outside of the warehouse. Flames and dead bodies were scattered everywhere, almost the trucks were destroyed. Looking towards the epicenter of that massacre, the Red Hood stood alone. Suddenly, he looked towards the group, and slowly moved in its direction. To worsen even more the situation, behind them a group of assassins which noticed the intruders in the base came out from the warehouse. Thinking fast to how escape from that situation, Damian took from his belt the detonator and looked towards Cassandra and Ace. Then he activated the bombs.

The underground explosions provoked quite strong vibrations which caught by surprise both Todd and the assassins, confusing them for a moment necessary for the group to escape. They immediately jumped the security wall and ran towards the Alfred-mobile.

Colin was really relieved to see them: "Finally you arrived! What's going on? I just saw columns of fire, heard many explosions and shots…" He was then caught by the package in the arms of Damian. He didn't initially understand what "it" was, but suddenly he saw it moving and emitting sounds; he came more near and he was shocked to see he was a baby.

"Damian… but this… he is…"

Damian decided to cut it immediately. " Colin, this is Thomas, my brother. Thomas, this is Colin, my friend." He didn't give the time to reply for nobody: " Now that you met each other, the explanations will come later." In fact, he noticed some cars went out from the complex and pointing towards them, so he immediately pushed some buttons in the display. " Pennyworth, activate routine of disengagement. Enter in Gotham from New Trigate bridge."

" Affirmative, Master Damian." The Alfred-mobile launched at full velocity towards the city, pursued at least by five cars.

The vehicle crossed the bridge, but instead to proceed towards Uptown Gotham it took the road to Midtown.

" But… this is not the shortest road to the cave…" Cassandra was surprised to the car's direction. Batman recommended in case of pursuits in any case to point towards the cave, even if the first priority was to get away from the pursuers.

" We are not going to the cave neither to the Manor. It's the first place the League will search us and until father and the others will not return from Washington we couldn't be able to defend it." Cassandra nodded, even she thought Damian had also something in plan. However, she trusted him no matter now.

The car was moving along Arkham asylum when their enemies started shooting to it. Luckily, Damian provided in time to shield the vehicle with anti-projectile glasses and metals.

Colin started to be worried, he started to drag Ace to himself: " Damian, do something!"

Damian seemed calm: "Don't worry, I have all under control." He started to push some buttons.

From the back of the car, a dense liquid was dropped on the asphalt. One of the cars passed over it and lost control, finishing out of the road and falling on the South channel. Four left.

Then it was the turn of the nails, at the height of Ashing. However, three of the remaining cars passed them without problem.

" They didn't had effect!"

" Wait and see, Wilkes…"

When the fourth car passed over the nails, they suddenly exploded, setting ablaze the vehicle. Three left.

The surprises didn't end. Entering in North Gainsly, still from the back a sort of cannon made its appearance, shooting a hook which caught the car now just behind to them. Damian gave other orders and the Alfred-mobile started to move left and right, forcing the captured vehicle to follow its direction. When he was sure the enemy driver lost the control, the boy unleashed the hook, and the car rolled against a near building. Two left.

Then, at the height of Good street, from one of the two remained cars, one of the assassins stood outside the window with a bazooka.

The calm of Damian started to fade: " Shit!"

A heat range missile proceeded at high speed towards the Alfred-moblie, when it was attracted by a device suddenly ejected from the car. It exploded at its contact, and the vicinity to the deflagration almost brought the vehicle to lost control.

" What… it was?" Cassandra never saw before a device like that.

" A little drone of my invention planned to use as a flare for these accidents; the bad news is that it was a prototype and it was the only on the car. And the explosion seemed to have damaged some of the defensive measures of the car…"

Colin had fear to ask the question: " So… What will be mean?"

" If we don't found immediately a solution, the next missile they launched will toast us all."

The assassins were in fact ready to use again the bazooka, when the car exploded in a moment.

The group looked behind them and they didn't know if their situation was going better or worse.

The Red Hood was on his motorbike, a missile launcher implanted on it, and proceeded at full velocity towards them. The remaining assassin car tried to shoot him down with their UZI and other weapons, but Jason was too fast for them. He surpassed them and arrived aside the Alfred –mobile; the glasses were appositely darkened to not let anyone watch inside but he could see the same over them thanks to the devices into his mask. He looked towards Cassandra and then towards Damian, who instinctively dragged Thomas even more into himself; then he turned towards the last enemy car and shoot another missile, destroying it.

Damian thought that now Todd will tried to stop them at all cost. He guessed his bike could stock only two missiles, but he knew their foe will not stop for something of scarce relevance; he had already the proof during the battle for the cowl.

But instead to pursue them, Red Hood's motorbike started to decelerate and then stopped when they entered the Narrows, letting them go.

Cassandra was the first to understand: " He let us… go. He was chasing… the assassins. Not us."

Damian had a doubt, looking towards the still sleeping Thomas: " So… Todd was here to help us?"

She had a theory, but preferred to not reveal yet to the boy. She limited to say: " Probably."

"Tt." Damian probably came to the same conclusion, but he was glad to her to not discuss about it in that moment. " Whatever, now it's the turn to let return Colin to his house, before to leave…"

Cassandra's sixth sense interrupted him: " Leave? You probably want… to say "return" to… the cave…"

Damian knew he couldn't lie anymore with her. Well, at least in part: " No. I will not return to the cave… for now. It will the first place where my mother will search us, if father failed to capture her this night. Unless the situation will become more safe, I don't want to Thomas to risk his life. It's just… for some days."

Colin intervened: " So, are you going to stay in the warehouse?"

"No. My brother needed to stay in a secure and comfortable house. I have a couple of safehouses here, but Gotham nevertheless is not the best place to let grow a baby…"

The ginger boy was outraged by that statement: " Hey! I grew in Gotham too, it didn't seemed to be grow quite bad…"

Damian replied at tone: " In fact, you only spent your infancy in a orphanage, while a bunch of psychopatics used you as a guinea pig injecting lots of Venom, allow you to become a giant hero with health problems…"

Colin continued to face Damian. In truth, after resisting him in his warehouse, he was starting to enjoy to match him… like two friends that debated over different opinions: " Why, spending most of your life in a tube, and almost the rest to going kill people, was an infancy better than yours?"

Damian replied more calm, with a veil of sadness in his face: " …This was the motive why I kidnapped Thomas. He deserved a better life than ours. Only… I guess I need now some time to spend with him alone. To think our priorities. And… to decide how to tell my father he has a new blood related son."

" So… Where are you going to go?"

" I have an idea… but I prefer to not tell you for security yet. After Colin returned to home, I will left you in the warehouse. Then I will set the destination to the computer."

Cassandra didn't believed to her ears: " Do you have… intention… to stay alone… with your brother ?"

" Yes." He replied firmly.

For the first time, she assumed an anger tone towards Damian, even if still controlled: " I don't… allow you this. You are only a child. You… don't have any…experience to grow a toddler."

" Cassandra, I…"

" No. Now you… will hear me, Damian… Wayne. It's in your… family genes to carry… these kind of burdens… by alone. Do you want… time to cool down the waters? Fine. But I… will come with you to help… with Thomas. Or I… will say all to Bruce… immediately."

"…tt. Fine, then! I will take some things in the warehouse and then we will go!"

Colin wanted to oppose his friend's decision: " Damian, I wanted to come too to help…"

" No, Colin. You have a family to stay and I don't want to let worry your parents. Besides, you will be the first person my father will going to search when… He will noticed I not returned in the manor. I want you tell him that I'm fine, and to give him a message."

Damian took a notebook and a pen from a drawer in the washboard and started to write something. He turned in a mode neither Cassandra could see. Then he folded the paper and gave it to his friend.

" You will give this to my father. I don't want you read this before, right?"

Colin felt the needing to swear in order to regain the trust in front of Damian after the discussion in the warehouse: "…Yes, I promise."

Damian decided to take advantage of the relative weakness of his friend in that moment: " I want also two other things from you. First, no matter what I want you tell my father about your recent "transformations" in order to continue properly the cure, and above all you will never return Abuse no matter what until my return."

" It's fine."

" Second… You never talk to nobody of Thomas unless I say so, neither of Cassandra's or Red Hood's involvement in this story. Above all to both my father and Batman."

Colin hesitated: " Damian… this is a thing too great to promise…"

" Colin…please."

"… Fine, then."

" Don't worry. When possible I will contact you as soon as I can."

" You promise?"

" …Yes."

They arrived to Colin's home. Before leaving, the ginger boy had a last request:

" Damian… Could I take Thomas for a moment?"

He didn't have hesitations: " Of course."

Colin caught Thomas slowly, the baby moved as seemed awaken again: " Shh, shh. Don't worry, I'm a friend of your brother. Surely you will not remember this, but I want to tell you have the better brother in the world…" Then looked towards Damian:"… Even if he is a total dork."

The boy preferred to not start another quarrel: " Tt. I preferred when you were more submissive and..sweet."

Colin chuckled: " I'm sorry, Damian. But you bring everyone to mental insanity with your moods."

Then, with an arm he hugged his friend before to go. Both him and Damian had their eyes lucid.

* * *

><p>After Colin left, they reached the warehouse. They started to package some things in the Alfred mobile when suddenly Thomas started to cry. Ace howled too as reply. The Dane seemed to be already entered in empathy with the baby.<p>

Damian didn't manage to stop him this time and was entering into panic. Cassandra intervened. " Surely… he is hungry. We need to give him… milk."

This was a great problem. Since he took his brother, all it went so fast that Damian didn't planned to how assist him properly. Well, considering how was the original plan, the task to feeding him was not contemplated.

Luckily for him, there was Cassandra. From her bag she took a thermos and a feeding bottle, and to pour into milk. It seemed the temperature was at it should be; not too hot, not cold either.

" This is… powder milk I prepared this morning. I thought… Thomas needed to be feed, so I went to a shop which sold things for infants. I hope only… he accepted to drink."

Damian was surprised to that statement, of course not knowing nothing how infants should be treated in similar cases: " how he could not accept to drink milk? He is a baby, no?"

" He should drink… his maternal milk, in theory. But… this is impossible for him." The image of her mother lactating Thomas came into his mind, embarrassing him for a moment. But he felt then more sad. It was a natural thing, after all. For the first time, he thought her mother acted cowardly to personally take the gestation of her two sons, instead to put them in a tube in name of a supposed genetic perfection. Cassandra interrupted his thoughts: "Do you have… some dairy intolerances?"

The question appeared to him as insulting: " Why are you asking this? However I'm completely same."

" Some children will have… problems to drink even the maternal milk because of genetic deficiencies. Others could instead… refuse to be feed even… with the powder milk if not accurately adjusted. This… is a standard product, I hope… this will suffice."

Damian understood. As always, he acted as a dork, like Colin said: " Oh. I never had problems like this… So I guess Thomas will be sane as well. But how do you know all of this?"

" I took the time… to take all the information to the relative…sites. Also… I had before the… opportunity to talk before of maternal issues… with Stephanie."

He was more relieved when Thomas greedily started to eat from the feeding bottle, drinking part of the milk. Then he started to spill it from the mouth.

" What is going on?" Damian was worried, again.

" Don't worry. He is… sated. It's normal."

He felt relieved that Cassandra was with them in that moment. If he went away by alone as initially planned, soon or later he should be in great trouble with Thomas. Few minutes later, she took from the bag a little blue pajama for the baby and she opened a small sack with some diapers. They dressed and covered him with a clean blanket. She stated he needed to be cleaned, but it was better to do it in a more comfortable place like a house. Damian realized it was time to go.

"So… where we are going?"

The boy already took his decision: " My most near safehouse outside Gotham is in New York. But the League have a strong outpost in the city." _And also, there is Nightwing_, but he remained silent about it. " The League have bases in almost all the main USA cities, after all. However, I refuse to hidden ourselves in a small country town like in the worst American movies. So, I decided to reach the place where my…our mother could hardly decide to search for us for the moment."

" Where?"

" Washington. I have a house in its suburbs, more precisely at Anacostia, and also is one of the few I have that is already furnished."

Cassandra was surprised: " But… Your parents are in Washington now."

" Yes! We will hidden in the place where she stayed in these last days and he is actually! I guess in all cases they returned or are going to return in Gotham, even if my mother managed to escape from the net of my father." Damian sensed that in some way Talia in the end managed to avoid again her capture tonight. " Also, at this point I guess the League's base in the capital was destroyed by Batman and his affiliates. However, generally the Washington base wasn't one of the most important. My mother always told me it was impossible to "work" with the American politicians and their system in general. I guess they are enough even for her. They kept a base here only to show they don't have fear of the Justice League."

" And you don't think… that your father… and the other heroes will… notice our presence?"

" The JL doesn't meet with frequency, the Hall of Justice is only a red carpet for the Watchtower and however now the "senior members" left most of the work to the other minors. And also, we all know Batman is usually the less present to the meetings and intervenes only in cases of world crisis. Maybe, of the heroes living in the capital, I could fear Wonder Woman… but she met me once or twice and however she lives in a city of over five millions of habitants."

Cassandra then only said: " And Washington… will be."

* * *

><p>They arrived in Washington in the early morning. The house was inserted in a row of other habitations, surrounded by its own garden; it had its own garage and it was structured on two floors, not counting the cellar and the loft. Damian opened the main door and all of four entered. The internals seemed in good shape, the furniture essential but modern and functional. The first floor contained the entrance hall with the stairs, the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, a study room, and a bathroom. The second floor had a main bedroom with a double bed and a personal bathroom, three minor bedrooms and a more large bathroom. There was the need to clean the rooms, but both Damian and Cassandra thought the overall conditions are good.<p>

They needed the rest of that Saturday morning and most of the afternoon to buy in the surrounding stores other things for Thomas ( clothing, a crib, a little basin, a carriage, etc.) before to realize they needed to buy also food for themselves ( naturally something that could be ready by putting into a microwave oven), clothing, and other things for Ace as well. Luckily, they paid all with the credit cards the boy previously prepared in time. Damian didn't left his brother for any moment, he was in a state of paranoia and certainly without the more calm Cassandra he will surely kill anyone wanting to caress or touch Thomas or approaching them with phrases such as " How is beautiful this baby" and " How is adorable his little brother".

In the late afternoon, after feeding again the baby, finally cleaning him, and after doing the same things for themselves, they finally relaxed in the large bed in the main chamber; Damian on one side, Cassandra on another, Thomas in the middle and Ace on the end. They didn't the feel to talk anymore or do something other for that day; they simply remained in silence, only looking to the baby who was peacefully sleeping. They were smiling, a thing they did really few times in their life; and slowing started to sleep, because they deserved it.

They slept without problems until in the middle of the night Thomas woke up all reclaiming with his scream his feeding time.


	7. Chapter 7: An empire's fall

**A/N: **New shorter chapter (probably because our main heroes are not present), with the introduction of two new OC. And in the next chapter, another new character which played a important role will make his/her? appearance. Also the OC presence in the story was a innovation respect to my original concept. The more I pushed further its development, the more ideas came to enrich it.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are of DC, except Mr. and Mrs. Malcom. If you want to discover who they are, read this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven: An empire's fall<strong>

From the windows of her attic in the complex where was hidden a base of the League of Shadows, Talia al Ghul was contemplating a view of Washington DC before the imminent apocalypse she was going to unleash to the capital of the United States. The city was rebuilt almost faster after the tremendous attack launched by the Amazons of Themyscira some time ago, but the wounds of that war were still present in the mind of its habitants, however still hoping for a better future.

But that night, Washington will be eradicated from all the maps of America. The plan will be more simple respect to other previous projects: a direct assault towards the main structures of power in the city from the White House to the Pentagon, with the large use of bombing attacks, while the main important political figures from the President will be killed, with the aid of infiltrates. She however wasn't a stupid and knew in some way the Justice League will tried to stop the attack, but she counted on the surprise effect to gain time, and to open other minor fronts all across the country to distract them. It wasn't neither necessary to defeat them, it was necessary only to keep busy.

When the main objectives were fulfilled, a nuclear explosion will completed the work. Without a proper guidance, the USA will fall into a state of anarchy where the League of Justice will take its advantage. The Justice League instead will crumbled, because the various heroes needed to keep order in their cities. And so they will be caught one by one, until to take the final nest in Gotham.

The operation was one of the largest so far since the attempt to seize Gibraltar, and for this almost all the forces of the League were employed for that mission; a failure wasn't contemplated, as the League after centuries of victories started to crack when in America risen so many superheroes and vigilantes and its leadership was put under discussion; a defeat will bring the organization towards its death. However, she decided for all measures to keep her new _habibi_ in the more safe place possible for him. In Gotham.

Sometimes she thought if she made the right choice that time to let know to her first-born the existence of his brother, but the months passed and nobody of the bats tried to search them. Talia knew well Damian and she knew he will never tried to match her. Also, she knew his pride will prevented him to talk with his father or the acrobat or with anybody of his inner circle. It was like she obtained a life reassurance.

She looked towards a clock. The first explosions must arrived in that moment.

Washington continued to be calm as before. Nothing happened.

Talia watched again the clock. The operation should be operative at least by over a minute. She thought in a first moment if it signaled a delayed time, but it was impossible. Then, a doubt started to come into her head; something was going wrong.

In fact, few moments later, one of her minions requested the access in her rooms. He seemed really agitated.

" Lady Talia… all our cells were intercepted! The entire Justice League was already in action!"

" What? It's impossible, they couldn't know our plans…" In fact, she was sure to cover all the tracks which could lead to her plan in the last months and made all the possible to keep a low profile towards their main enemies, which appeared credible after the loss of the previously brainwashed Cassandra Cain, which talent helped the organization to recover in part the lost ground of the last years, and after the recent debacle obtained by his father in Gotham by Red Robin: Ra's al Ghul's authority was in decline and that of his daughter wasn't better. The plots started to be more frequent and the factions to increase exponentially.

She tried to complete part of the plan: "Activate immediately the nuclear device."

" It's impossible, Superman already found the bomb and launched it into space."

Another servant entered in the room: " Lady Talia… someone is entered in the building! He was coming towards this direction!"

She understood the battle was lost, again. She needed to save the salvabile now: " Prepare the helicopter, we must return to Gotham immediately."

The servants bowed in front of her: " As you wish."

When they reached the helipad, the guards failed to stop the group coming towards her. The tallest of the assaulters used immediately a gun hidden in his cowl which used to shot an EMP bullet towards the helicopter, damaging its internal circuits. There was no surprise about them, after all; Talia knew that Batman was behind all the disaster which was investing the League; only, she wondered how he was able to discover her plan (and considering for many years failed to discover the existence of his firstborn…). On his aside, there was that loyal dog of Nightwing; Robin wasn't present instead, so she thought her son decided to not come along them not wanting to see her mother. What a shame. However, the delusion for the cowardice of her son was replaced by a sensation of irritation seeing a woman in leather with two cat ears on the head along with them. She felt insulted and started to lose her usual coldness.

" So, now Batman brought along himself his tarts?"

Catwoman immediately saw red to that insult:" I suggest you to retire your statement. I'm not a bitch like someone who needed to drug heavily a man to force him having sex with her and to remain pregnant the time necessary to put the fetus in a tube for years…"

Talia took the sword on her back in order to slice her, but Selina's whip was more fast to slip it from her hands. However, after disarmed her enemy, she threw away her weapon too.

" You are not enough woman to fight with your hands, or you are capable to defend yourself only with words?"

They launched like two furies, but the more they fought the more their moves became less coordinated and more "bestial". Batman, despite his playboy fame, didn't understand properly how both could lost their control so easily.

The fight between the two women became soon a sort of wrestling fight, both on the ground tried to slap and to tug their hairs; they roared like two lionesses in fight for the same mate. Sometimes, emerged words like "bitch", "tart", and "he is mine".

" We shouldn't try to divide them?" Bruce now seemed worried and ready to intervene in some way.

" Do you want to die in the process?" Dick stopped him, as he knew better the females much better than Bruce: "Let them cool down. However, you shall be delighted to see two hot women fighting for you…" And as always happened when he talked too much, his tongue was stopped by the bat glare of disapproval.

Both continued to fight until in some way they managed to separate for a moment, exhausted. In that short period of time, the transmitter in Talia's ears received some news from Gotham she never believe to hear.

Talia was like frozen for a moment, then she started to laugh as never before in her life, and in a mood Batman and the others believed for a moment she became crazy.

She congratulated with Damian in secret. She underestimated him, who was capable to finally match her by abducting his brother and at the same time tricking his father by launching him towards her. Not only he maintained the promise to be a worthy adversary of the House of al Ghul when she let him knew his brother, but he was also the indirect instrument of one of the worse defeats of the League.

She pointed a finger towards Batman: " Well, it seemed the real plotter of all it happened this night… was able to trick the world's finest detective as well."

At those words, Batman had a intuition connected to the behavior of Robin in these last days, and about his decision to stay in Gotham that night. He tried to remain calm but he already feared for the worse: " Damian? What are you meaning?"

Talia decided to tease him:" You are the world's finest detective, no? You can found it by yourself."

She suddenly jumped over the helipad, only to be caught by another helicopter came in her support and ready for any evenience. The last thing she said before leaving was for Selina: " The next time you will not be so lucky, tart." As reply, Selina raised the middle finger to her direction.

" Are we going to pursue her?" Nightwing didn't understand yet what was going on, but he feared his...their Robin entered into a great mess.

Batman was controlling the injuries of Catwoman: "No. Our mission here is concluded. We must return to Gotham immediately."

* * *

><p>Batman pushed the Batmobile at the maximum of his capacities to reach the Hall of Justice the more fast as possible and to request to use the teleporter device to return in the Batcave immediately. Normally he never used it to move from Washington or the Watchtower to Gotham, but that time he needed to return in the city to discover what Damian was really planning.<p>

In the cave, where Alfred, Tim and Barbara coordinated the actions of the JL to stop the attack of the League of Shadows, he noticed the chip on Damian's shoulder and that of Ace in his neck didn't emitted any signals of sort. It was clear that Damian deactivated them before. Tim exclaimed thriumpally a "I knew it! The brat was planning one of his cunning plans...", but he stopped after seeing the glare of Alfred towards him (and surely, not less dangerous of the bat glare). The cellphone was deactivated as well and there was no way to track it. Barbara admitted to be impressed by the technological knowledges of the most youngest of the Wayne, but this didn't make his father more proud. While Batman immediately put the group at work to search more hints, he decided to follow the only track disponible in his hands.

In the early morning, Bruce Wayne arrived to the Malcom house, where lived the family who adopted Colin. He started to rang the bell quite nervous.

John and Francine Malcom, the new parents of Colin, awakened from the ring of the bell, almost had a heart attack when they opened the door: " Mr. Wayne! This is a complete surprise for us! We didn't expected your arrival, and so early…"

" I'm sorry, but this is an emergency. I need to talk immediately with Damian." Despite all his past trainings, the face of Bruce hardly managed to remain calm.

Francine, worried, tried to calm him." But… he is always sleeping with Colin in his bedroom…"

" Good morning, Mr. Wayne."

Colin was on the stairs, and was coming towards the group. He never slept that night, so he heard easily the father of his friend in his house; Bruce ran towards him and grab him on his shoulders. His eyes were worried: " Colin, where is Damian?"

He avoided his glare: " He… he is not here, Mr. Wayne. He was never here."

His parents were shocked, but Bruce continued to pressure the boy:" And what happened this night, Colin? Where is now?"

Colin took all his courage to give a reply:" I promised him to not tell you nothing no matter what, Mr. Wayne. I can only say he left Gotham by hours."

Bruce's eyes screamed to the bad news:" And where he went?"

Colin replied more agitated:" He didn't tell me, I swear! He only asked me to give you this letter…"

Bruce took immediately the piece of paper from the ginger boy's hand and opened it; but that he read made him felt more bad as he was before.

" _Father,_

_As much I __lo...__ respect you, the unexpected events of this night forced me to leave you, Grayson, Pennyworth, the others and this city and also to abandon my mantle of Robin. I'm really sorry to have tricked all of you, but it was necessary for a more greater good, at least for me. I however swear that I will never return to my previous life as an assassin, and I never return with my mother, who is the last person I want to see now. Also to protect you from the League, I decided to leave._

_I request you to not search me. I deactivated the tracking chip you put on me previously (by the way, I'm not angry for this, because I know you made this only for my security) and I made the same with that of Ace. As you surely noticed, I took the dog with me, so I'm not completely alone as you expected._

_Also, I want you to take care of Colin with any means. He is so fragile and brave and he needed still help for his cure. I'm sure you will manage one day to heal him completely._

_I hope you will be happy with your marriage with Selina Kyle. It's not for this reason I decided to go away, so I don't want my escape will stopped your projects. Also, I guess that Helena Kyle will be a more…suitable daughter respect to me. Also, told Grayson to take a definitive decision with Gordon, because I'm tired of his eternal indecision over her._

_About Drake, tell him that even if he is a dork, one day he will be a Batman even better than I should be. In fact, my new priorities became more important of the… dream to become your successor._

_Tell also to Brown I thank her for bringing me to that moonbounce and i ask her sorry to call her "Fatgirl", and to Pennyworth i was really glad with him for his services and his cookies. _

_Don't hate or judge me for this escape… please._

_With affection,_

_Your son, Damian Wayne."_

Bruce remained immobile for a long moment. Then he turned again towards Colin: " Colin, tell me what is going on. Please."

But Colin insisted: " I can't, Mr. Wayne. I promised… and however, I trusted Damian when he took a good decision that night. Not the better probably, but a good decision nevertheless."

John, for the first time since the boy lived with them, didn't hesitated to use his paternal authority: "Colin, dear, you can't remain silent in a situation like this! We are talking of a eleven years old boy who just escaped from his home…"

Bruce intervened to stop him:" No. It's fine. Colin, I will respect your decision."

Colin felt partially relieved, but he knew Bruce was the same disappointed with him:" You… are angry with me, Mr. Wayne?"

" No. You decided to protect your friend. I don't see nothing bad in this. "

Bruce then talked with the Malcom:" From this moment I will take personally the task to search my son. I beg you to remain silent about this matter with everyone to not put his life at risk. If the news of the disappearance of the son of a multibillionaire will become public, jackals and criminals of all type could be interested to search him."

" We understand, Mr. Wayne. We will keep the secret."

"Fine, then." Before lefting the house, he sadly smiling at Colin: "Don't be so hard with Colin, he is a good boy and a good friend."

Bruce returned towards his car. Before he went away, Colin reached him: " A last thing, Mr. Wayne… For that I know, this night Damian made something of really heroic. He was truly worthy of the title of Robin."

" I never doubted of this." Replied Bruce, before left him alone to return in the cave.


	8. Chapter 8: Adjusting a new life

**A/N: **Another chapter mostly based on dialogues. I guess this will the standard lenght of most of the chapters in the story, now that i entered quite well in the plot. There is not much to say, expect that maybe the final part could be hardly credible; but we are talking of the son of the goddamn Batman, so I guess he will be able to handle the situation I put him in this story, after all. However, I guess he will receive more help he expected in the next chapter, because… You must wait for the next chapters.

Probably, i gave to Damian too much experience in electronics and informatic things; but engineering was his forte, after all, and however he could easily learn new things in the months within the discovery and the abduction of Thomas.

The last thing to say is to wish a good Christmas 2011 for everyone the readers of Fanfiction. net. And now enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **The characters are almost all of DC, except the doctor Ursari. If you want to know who is it, read the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Adjusting a new life<strong>

Damian and Cassandra woke up in late morning. It was against their usual routine, but they didn't slept since almost three days, and the nocturnal call of Thomas needed a bit of time until all could slept again. However, aside from his basic needing, the baby was really calm.

After breakfast, while finishing to build the crib of Thomas in the main bedroom, they talked about the possibility to let see him by a doctor. He seemed healthy, but the precautions will not be enough.

Damian sustained there will not be problems, because considering he shared the same genetic codes with him, he never had any kind of health problems so far, and the same will be for Thomas as well. Cassandra instead insinuated to the boy his overall conditions were affected by the modifications the medical unit of the League was able to do when he continued to stay in that tube for years; but Thomas instead never had that opportunity, so his body will be probably similar to that of other, normal toddlers.

As always, she was right. In the end, Damian accepted to bring his brother to a doctor, but only under disguise. So, they spent most of Sunday to create new fake, credible ID for themselves and to hacking the databases of the register office of the district to insert their "family". They thought a little about the surname to use (they agreed, despite all, to keep their real names), but the idea came while Cassandra accused Damian's _pride_ to make all by alone. So, he decided to call their family "Pride". In effect, it was his pride which formed that family.

After finishing their work, it was still early. After a brief walk around the house, another feeding time, and putting Thomas on the crib, they decided to keep themselves active, starting in the living room a training match. Both of them felt more relieved after the session, and Damian didn't complain to have losing with her.

Just before dinner, Cassandra remembered her phone was still inactive since Thurdsay morning. She started to turn on it, but Damian will block her in time. He wanted a moment to install a certain thing into. Few minutes later, he returned back the phone to her.

" What… did you do?"

" I installed a chip which deviated the signals of the calls, so if father or someone call you now he will see from his computer the signal come from Hong Kong where you are supposed to be now."

She understood. When she activated the phone, they saw a lot of messages, mostly from Dick, from Barbara and Stephanie. Someone even from Tim and Alfred. They all talked about the necessity to recall Gotham immediately, and asked if she heard Damian in these last days. They decided to solve immediately that issue by calling immediately Bruce ( the hidden, real plotter of all these calls).

Cassandra went in another room, while Damian put a sort of microphone on his ear to intercept the conversation. "Cassandra?" Bruce answered immediately to her call. Since the first word, she already understood he was worried.

" I see… now the messages. What's… going on?"

" Damian is escaped since the night between Thursday and Friday. Do you know something, Cassandra? He tell you something of important in the last days?"

She stick with the version already planned with Damian: "…We had a conversation… on the Wayne Manor Thursday night, when… we went… together on patrol. We talked…. about our past experiences in the League, and… of her mother. He told me… he was tracking her for months… until he discovered… she was planned something of really great. I… suggested him to tell you… all. He didn't…do this?"

" Yes, he did, but he hidden me something else… He planned to remain in Gotham by alone and after he did whatever he did he escaped from the city. I admit he was really able to not leaving tracks… Even if I preferred it was a gap in his plan."

The satisfaction of Damian in that moment was only partial. Bruce continued: " However, we are also searching the Red Hood. We guess he is somewhat involved in this story."

" Jason?... Why?"

"That night, a warehouse in Sheal industrial park practically blow up, and then there was along the roads of Gotham a deadly car chase, with the person in question between the followers. It seemed that he helped to let escape a vehicle chased by other five cars which seemed to be related with the League…"

" The League?"

" Yes. I suspect Damian had in mind a sort of punitive expedition, but something forced or convinced him to ran away from us. I'm sure his mother was involved too, but Talia escaped from our net. We tracked her in that warehouse, then we lost her. I presumed she returned to her father."

Damian wasn't surprised, even if hoped for Thomas's sake Batman managed to capture her. Now it will be more difficult.

" However, also Jason is disappeared. I guess he left too Gotham to not be found by me, but soon or later he must return. Whatever, our urgency is to find Damian now. Do you really don't know nothing about where he could be?"

"No. Nothing at all. As I… said we had a talk the night before his… disappearance, but… we didn't enter in confidence to… reveal me all."

" …Fine. If Damian contact you in some way, I request you to inform me immediately no matter what."

" I… fine, Bruce."

" By the way, why your phone was off till now?"

She said Damian gesticulate something from the door: " I… deactivated it when I… get the plane, the… travel as you know is long, and… after arriving on Hong Kong… I went immediately on patrol. I… simply forgot to reactivate it."

"…Fine, then. I must go now, remember to call me if you received any news of Damian."

"…Bye. Bruce."

Damian entered in the room. " Thanks, Cassandra… I know it's hard to lie to him, and I appreciated your…sacrifice."

Cassandra explained her point: "It is… a temporary situation. It's only… for the security of Thomas if... I lied to Bruce."

* * *

><p>" you are the Pride family? You can enter, the doctor is coming in few moments."<p>

Damian and Cassandra, with Thomas in her arms, entered in a luminous room in a little clinic of Anacostia. He hacked in time its database in order to get a early appointment, to finish the most early possible. Cassandra didn't like those kind of methods, but she understood it was for the security of Thomas… even if maybe Damian exaggerated in prudence. It was like his father, on that side.

"Tt. I don't understand why be the first if the doctor is not arrived yet… This is inacceptable, but considering the fame of the American healthcare…". Damian was already pissed and determinated to start one of his anti-American monologues (which he made essentially with Drake to irritate him, or with Pennyworth who as British seemed more sympathetic to his statements : with his father didn't never had the courage to do it.). Luckily for Cassandra, the door suddenly entered, a brown-haired young woman with a toast into his mouth, a sweatshirt with the inscription " I'm with stupid", tattered jeans and the socks of different colors.

" *MUNCH* Sorry sorry sorry *MUNCH* I'm late *MUNCH* that damned alarm clock * MUNCH MUNCH* didn't ring this morning…" When she stopped, she started to cough vigorously and so to beat her hand on the chest, until she was able to breathe again.

Damian was astonished; Cassandra fatigued to not chuckle in front of her.

" I'm sorry, this happened me quite usual. You are new, so surely weren't prepared to this scene."

" Ehm…" Damian didn't manage to find the right words.

" Usually I don't wear in this mode, but I was late and I used the first cloths I found in my armchair. By the way, nice to meet you, I'm the doctor Melanie Ursari."

Something snapped in the head of the boy: " Ursari? Are you Romani?"

" My father is. He came in America about thirty years ago, he managed to found a work and to know my mother. They married and had four children, which I am the first."

" Well, this explained much about your behavior. I know a person who is of Romani descent, and his usual behavior is most like yours." In effect, she seemed a sort of female replica of Grayson.

She smiled warmly on him: " He must be a really nice person, then."

" He could be also really annoying, most of the time."

" Well! So this is the chipmunk you requested a appointment with me?" She looked towards Thomas.

" Yes, his name is Thomas."

" Thomas? Is really a nice name. So old. There aren't much people which used names like that today. Excluding the immigrants, the people used more often exotic names or the name of the last adopted from a Hollywood celebrity."

" Well, I can assure my father had only sons with normal and old names."

" So, what are yours?"

" I'm Damian and she is Cassandra."

" And your other brothers?"

Damian fatigued to remain calm after that statement: "I never said I had brothers."

" You said "sons" just a moment ago. So, I suppose you must have other male brothers in the family."

_Damn it._ This woman was really curious. But also quite intuitive.

" Tt… Richard, Jason and Timothy."

Melanie was wearing her coat. " Fine. So we can start this visit, okay?"

Cassandra gave her Thomas after taking all his clothes except the diapers. When she started to visit the baby, she became a different person: serious and really competent. Just like Grayson when he become Nightwing or Batman.

He was recalled from his thoughts from a proposal of the medic.

" Hmm… Can I suggest you to adhere to Medicaid?"

" Thanks, but we are financially independent. We don't need the government help." Damian wanted to avoid the possible any contact with the government organizations.

" Hmm… You are well informed to be a… how old are you?"

" Eleven."

" Eleven! Don't you be at school, right now?"

Cassandra intervened in the matter:" He informed… his institute that for some days… will remained at home by helping… me with Thomas."

" Really?"

" I never lied, miss Ursari." Damian avoided the glare of Cassandra towards him. " My grades are good, and in the school they knew our particular situation they closed an eye. Naturally, they already talked with our father."

"And why our father can't come here?"

" He is... a really busy man and he must... feed at least five mouths by alone."

" And your mother?"

" She... decided to not have involvements in our family. It's a complicate situation."

" Sorry. I didn't want to be curious, but i like to talk with my patients."

Damian was intercepted from saying something (of bad) from her "sister": "Not worry, miss. We... are glad to talk... with you."

" English is not your main language, right dear?"

" I'm... Chinese-American. I spent most... of my life... in China until... reaching my family in the US."

" However, you speak English even better of some American-born i know. You needed only to talk more."

" Thanks... miss Ursari."

Melanie completed the visit. She returned Thomas to Cassandra.

" This chipmunk is really sane. You don't need to worry."

" Thanks, miss Ursari. How much we owe you?"

" This is your first visit, right? I will never let pay for them, as a sort of good auspice. However, your sister… she is in legal age, right?"

"Of course." Cassandra showed her fake identity card. It was perfect.

" Fine, so I need you signed these papers to declare you are not interested to enter in Medicaid program. Okay?"

Cassandra started to compile the papers. They aren't too complicate to fill so Damian didn't have the need to help her.

" Okay, it seemed all right. So we will see you next time." Melanie smiled to Thomas: " Especially you, chipmunk!"

* * *

><p>A week passed. Cassandra decided to finally face Damian about their return to Gotham. She waited till now for reasons of security and because she enjoyed the fact to have a normal life for once, and Thomas was the most adorable baby in the world. Probably of the entire multiverse.<p>

She noticed Damian started to change. They were small things, but indicative. The hair, for example; he stopped to cure them (from Dick she knew he was really jealous of his hairstyle) and to put the gel over. His black hair appeared soon more soft and natural, just like the other brothers. She didn't dislike it.

Also, he become more attentive towards her explanations and orders. He was more patient and looked with attention anything she did to help Thomas or to keep in order the house.

It was also more friendly with Ace. In the manor, he usually neglected him, but now he spent more time with him and become more responsible towards his needs.

She approached him directly while he was cradling Thomas; he was singing to him a sort of Arabic lullaby: " So… When we return… to Gotham?"

Damian stopped singing. He decided it was time to reveal her his decision: " I will not return in Gotham, Cassandra. And neither Thomas."

It was really that she started to fear: " Are you… cheating, right?"

His face was serious, like he knew the consequences of his decision: " No. Gotham is too unsecure for him. But the real cause is I don't want to let him live our same lives."

She tried to convince him:" If we talk… with Bruce, we… could find a solution together…"

" Do you know that I can't be Robin forever. But Drake is right when he says Batman needs a Robin no matter what. If we return, my father will enlist in the future Thomas as Robin."

" There could be… the daughter of Selina as… second option…"

Damian shaked his head in denial: " I thought about that possibility, but I'm sure my father will assign her as future Batgirl, so the mantle of Robin could be free for another available soldier. His mind works in that mood. And you know I'm right."

" Bruce… will take care of all… his sons. No matter what."

" Indeed, but at the same he convinced them to join his anti-crime crusade and to risk every day their life. However, his guilt trips came only when they were dying."

It seemed the discussion entered in a sort of deadlock. So, Damian tried another road: " Cassandra… If you had the possibility to choice, do you wished to never live this life?"

She remained in silence, not clearly understanding the question, so Damian insisted: " I will be more clear: do you wish to allow Thomas into our world, or to give him the possibility of a normal life?"

* * *

><p>Two days later, Cassandra was ready to depart for Hong Kong. Damian was on the door, Thomas on his arms and Ace on his side.<p>

" So… are you sure of this, Damian?"

" Certainly. It's the best solution for Thomas. It will be hard, but I'm sure to achieve success in the end. And after these days with you, now I'm capable to keep care of Thomas by alone until your return."

" It will be only… for the end of the month. Then I will return… to help you."

" Yes, but only for some days. You must continue your routine as Blackbat the most possible to not attire the suspects of father towards us."

" It's possible… that already suspected of my involvement."

" Probably, but he will not insisted if you continued to keep the secret. He preferred the others revealed their secrets by their own instead to push them with more aggressive methods. Also, I count on the fact you will able to cover your tracks every time…"

Damian was quite nervous. _Better for him_, she thought, _he will gave the maximum attention towards Thomas_. She gave a kiss on Thomas's front and one on Damian's cheek. The boy trembled.

" Are you… fine?"

" This… this is the second time I received a kiss on the cheek. The first was… the day Grayson left for New York."

He looked in her eyes deeply." Return soon, Cassandra. We both needed you."

" I will… never abandon both of you. It's… a promise."

They remained outside the door until the taxi she called disappeared from their visual range. Damian entered in the house and looked towards the baby and the dog.

" Well, Thomas, Ace, now we must count only by our own forces. I expect the better cooperation possible from you." It may sounded ridiculos, but he was sure both understood in some way. He was still the goddamn son of the goddamn Batman, after all.

But Damian never imagined in the space of few days to receive a new unexpected visitor…


	9. Chapter 9: Red Hood Inc

**A/N: **Again, a long chapter with many dialogues. Or at least, it appeared long to me because of the problems relative to translate an Italian phrase into English. Also, maybe I'm too much "philosophical" in some points, and in the translation they could become more difficult to understand for a standard English reader. I'm aware of the fact I still realized grammar or even worse conceptual errors, so be patient to me and please tell if there is something hard to understand!

I introduced here another idea to enrich even more the story, related to the post reboot universe. A single hint: _RHatO_. Again, the fault is of Jason. His role became day by day more bigger than I expected, from a simple citation he become one of the main co-protagonists! But I guess the story gained much with his presence. Also, I guess I will properly reply here to the last review of Nequam-tenshi about the relationships of Jason…

By the way, to made things more clear, the Jason of this story had black hair with his white wisp (basically, is pre-crisis Jason), so no "ginger Jason" or "post-crisis Jason" completely cured by the Lazarus Pit. The Jason of my stories is still affected by poliosis.

Also, I guess it's clear that when the main characters are called with their surnames, the story was under Damian's POV. The passage to the birth name happens when the story focused towards another character's POV ( in this case, that of Jason) or however in third person mode.

As always, review and enjoy! By the way, there is quite bad language in this chapter, but I guess it's normal if we put Jason and Damian togheter. Luckily for him, Thomas is still a baby right now.

**Disclaimer:** Batman and co. are of DC. Melanie instead is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Red Hood Inc.<strong>

The first four days were quite hard, but Damian was one who learned fast and rarely committed two times the same error. He almost spent the time with Thomas, of course except when he needed to use the bathroom (in that cases Ace made an excellent guard on his crib). However, because the baby still slept for most of the time, the boy needed to employ most of his free time; he started to clean the house with regularity, he read books and journals, he used his laptop to follow his business, and keep on exercise.

Since the third day, Damian started to exercise how to cook, because he was tired to use meals and however he guessed Thomas needed something more healthy to eat when he was more older. The first experiments however weren't so successful that neither Ace wanted to eat the results and he spent most of the day to clean the kitchen. The bad cooking genes of the Wayne hit again, but Damian was determinate to improve no matter what.

In the late morning of the fifth day, while Damian was playing with a Thomas more active than usual, someone knocked to the main door. He thought initially he was a neighbor or someone which wanted to investigate to the new presence in that house, and he decided to wait unless the stranger left; but the knocks continued and Ace suddenly started to woof towards the door. The great Dane seemed nervous.

Damian decided cautiously to open, Thomas in his arms, trying to be ready to escape the more fast possible if he was an enemy. The person in front of him was smirking, but he preferred a thousand times to not see that expression in his face and above all to not see him. "Hi, brat!"

Damian immediately slammed the door in face to Jason Todd. He entered into a moment of panic which only the cry of Thomas managed to stop. His first instinct was to escape with the Alfredmobile, but then he started to think more rationally. It was very strange that Red Hood knocked at his door, unmasked, and at full daylight. It was against all his usual modus operandi; also, he heard him saying: " I'm not having hostile intentions, brat! I only wanted to talk with you!"

Damian was undecided now. Todd then exclaimed: " If you don't open me now, I will call immediately the old bat to inform where you are."

The boy ran to open immediately the door, looking to him with rage.

" Enter."

The man continued to smirk towards him, who was trying to calm his brother: " Your parents didn't teach you education, brat?"

Damian decided to match him." Aside from the fact you were more rude to come here without calling or without permission, You and I we are enemies…"

" Relax, chum. If you know me, do you know I never attack civilians."

" And if I'm on a disguise for a mission?"

" In the capital, alone, with only a dog and a toddler? You should try to be more realistic. And however, I perfectly know who is this baby."

" And who is it this baby?"

" It's your adorable brother, or to better say your adorable clone. I must admit your mother lacked of creativity, however. I don't understand why she made the same error twice…"

" Whatever, this is not your business, Todd. However, it is more important to talk about why you are here and what do you want."

" Relax, chum, I'm here to know the last addiction in our wonderful family."

" And maybe to kidnap him in order to blackmail later me and our parents as well?"

" I repeat, brat, that I'm only here for a visit of courtesy. If I wanted to kidnap him, I could act just before, during and after your bravado act all across Gotham…"

" Which you participated as well…"

" And I must admit it was one of the exciting nights in all my life. I never was so satisfied since the days of the _battle_."

" Which you lost."

" Only because I allowed to do. Being Batman didn't give the satisfactions one expected when wearing the cape." _He was lying_, Damian didn't know exactly why but he was sure Todd was lying on that matter. However he didn't wanted to deepen that episode in that moment. " Whatewer, how do you know about Thomas?"

" Well, I could say my detective skills are amazing like and even better of the old bat, or that my "sharing quote" in the League gave me some fruits, but I must recognize in this field nobody beats our peeping bat." He showed him the microphone created by Drake. " this little jewel is capable to catch clearly any type of sound and discourse from a safe distance."

" You heard us that Thursday night over the Tower."

" Bingo."

" And why you were in that part of Gotham? As far I know, it isn't one of your usual areas…"

" When the old bat came alone in your domains, the best thing to do is to avoid him going to other parts. Then I saw your new "dynamic duo" in action and I decided to follow you for curiosity."

" Tt. So it was only a case that you discovered all. However, Batman was not after you that night."

" Really? Then… Oh. He was going to bang Catwoman, right?"

" You are really so trivial. Whatever, he made something more than "banging" Selina."

" Really? Wait, why are you calling her by birth name?"

Damian revealed all about Bruce and Selina and Helena, especially to instill some jealousy in Todd. However, the Red Hood remained imperturbable or, if was somewhat upset, he masked it well. He only commented: " He if acted so, it's the sign he was getting old. Maybe he was finally planned to give up the cape."

The boy didn't never think about that possibility. He was then caught by a doubt: if his father was ready to manage a family, maybe he was too impulsive to escape… No, Todd was wrong. He was always Batman, he never gave up so easily, and however his retirement didn't granted the security for Thomas to avoid his fate… No, his decision was still right. No matter what.

Damian tried to change argument: " Whatever, I still want to know why you decided to help us and how you managed to arrive here."

Todd was quite cryptic: " About the second question, asimple tracking chip placed on your car was sufficient to find you. However, its signal wasn't so accurate so i lost some days to properly find this house. for the second question, let's say I managed to pay some debts with that intervention. Three, more exactly."

Debts? Damian was well intentioned to know more when suddenly they heard a ring from the door. The boy was on the verge to explode: " Who the fuck is now?"

" I guess we can only discover by opening the door. If you want, you can give your mini-you to my protective arms."

" I never give Thomas to a person like you. If you touch him, I will castrate you."

He went again towards the door and opened it, while Todd was laughting to his las words, only to realize in that moment he was between the anvil and the hammer.

"Mrs. Ursari?"

" Hi, Damian, Hi, chipmunk! I'm sorry, but when you came I forgot to let sign this paper to your sister… She is at home?"

" Uh, no, she is outside for some days…"

" So, are you alone with Thomas?"

" Not really…"

" His adorable middle brother remained here to take care of them." Jason approached them with his best smile.

Melanie didn't seemed impressed by the tall man with a white wisp between his black hair between them: " So, you are one of Damian and Thomas's brothers…"

" Uh… he said so?"

" Let me guess… you are Timothy, right?"

Jason screamed in rage:" WHAT THE HELL? How can you compare me with that bookworm..." He was stopped by an appropriate kick on the legs by Damian, who was trying to control his laughs.

" N-no, Mrs. Ursari. This... is my second brother, Jason."

"Ouch…" Jason was massaging his leg while launching visual daggers to his "brother": " Yes, I'm his brother, Jason To-" His other leg was reached by another kick.

" _Pride_. You are Jason Pride, my brother."

" Ouch...What the…Oh. Yes. Pride. I'm Jason Pride. Nice to meet you, doctor."

Melanie started to chuckle: " You are really funny, boys. It's so clear you love each other so much."

Both Damian and Jason become pale in face: " Re…Really?"

" Of course, I'm coming from a numerous family too, so I already matched my brothers and sisters various times. It is a normal thing, no?"

" I.. suppose you are right."

" By the way, if your sister isn't present, your brother could sign this paper. But I needed of course to see his identity card, first."

A new moment of panic was rapidly contained: " Oh… Of course, Mrs. Ursari. We needed a moment to search it, if in the meanwhile do you want to wait in the living room…"

They entered in the living room. It was really clean and comfortable, even if not so much furnished.

" If you excuse us, I needed to talk with my brother alone…" Damian pushed Jason in the kitchen with an arm, still having Thomas in the other arm. Before the man could ask something, the boy took a photo of him with his mobile.

" What are you doing?"

" Listen, I needed some moments to fabricate a face ID card of you and to insert your fake dates in the government databases, so in the meanwhile keep her occupied, okay?"

" What… what fuck I suppose do to?"

" I don't know, talk with her, look together some TV, eat something, bring her to bed…"

" Bring her to… what?"

" I guess you had already skilled sexual experience, considering who was your first teacher…"

Todd started to felt uncomfortable: " What the fuck is meaning this statement? You don't saying that it was out of business talking of your mother?"

" Not for the questions I want to ask to you over the relationship between you two."

Todd was ready to explode again: " What a piece of…"

" Are you all right?" Melanie heard the two raising their voices.

" Yes, Mrs. Ursari, I needed some time to search the ID card, in the meanwhile my brother will take care of you."

* * *

><p>Jason returned in the living room with Melanie. He didn't know how to break the ice. He wasn't one who had the occasion to talk much, and however surely not with a civilian. However, he should admitted that she was really different from the women he used to deal. Probably, because she was <em>innocent<em>. And also a beauty.

Hopefully for him, she started for first the conversation: " Your brother is really an educate person."

" Only in presence of foreign persons. With…us, is much less controlled."

" However, it's a lucky thing he isn't jealous of Thomas. He is rare for a boy of that age."

" Well… when our _father _isn't at home, in some way he should care for ourselves. The rivalries between brothers passed in second plan when we must collaborate." Now, this was the greatest fake shit Jason could found. He felt some shame, not to lying to her, but by humiliating himself by claiming a situation in his family which was completely opposite. Okay, maybe also a bit for lying to her.

" However, it seemed that your age difference is quite high…"

" Well… there are about seven, eight years between me and the baby-bird…." Jason wasn't sure, but he guessed Damian was conceived during his Robin period. In some way, he was upset to Talia for keeping him at obscure of that situation. Despite all, he always hoped that at least she was sincere with him; but probably, it was impossible for him to find a person which he could completely trust, and capable to trust him at the same time.

He was recalled again by Melanie's voice: "It seemed that you liked to call the other people with nicknames…"

" What are you meaning?" Jason considered that in effect he used very often the nicknames towards his "relatives"; well, in part was to tease them during a fight, in part because despite all he will never revealed their identities in front of other enemies, in part it came from his Robin training because it was strictly prohibited to pronounce their real names during mission. But it was true that since his return he rarely called them by their own names.

" Well, probably in the start was a defensive way to not show how you care for them, but now it seemed you were so habituated calling them in these mode that now it will be unusual for you by using their real names."

Fantastic. The last thing Jason he needed was another psychoanalyst trying to sound the deep recesses of his mind. However, he wasn't so really disturbed by her theories: " So, it was like a way as another to show my… affection towards them?"

" Probably, yes. When was the last time you called one of your brothers by name?"

" I… don't remember." He appeared somewhat shattered.

Melanie understood his crescent uneasiness: " I'm sorry, I don't want to put you to an embarrassment state."

" Uh… Don't worry. It wasn't so bad after all. Do you think I shall use more their real names?"

" It's a decision you must take by alone."

" And about you, I can use your real name?" Jason bited his tongue. Why he said something like that to a person who knew by almost five minutes?

However, Melanie wasn't surprised: " If you want, you can use also a nickname."

Caught by surprise, Jason didn't know what to do. Then, he decided to say something:" What about Mel?"

" Mel… nobody called me in that mode, neither in family."

" If you don't like, it's okay for me using your complete name…"

" No, no! It's okay. I like it. Really."

Melanie's smile was so bright that he couldn't avoid to be conquered despite his usual mood.

After all, it wasn't so bad being Jason Pride.

However, he started to lose even more the control of his thoughts, as his next statement demonstrated: " Do you know that you remember me a certain person? However, respect to you is more annoyable… not that you are annoyable, but…" Jason never was in difficulty like that moment.

" Also Damian said the same thing the first time we met with Cassandra and Thomas. Let me guess… It is your brother."

" Yes, is the oldest, Dick."

" Dick… is it the diminutive of Richard, right?"

" You are really perceptive. You failed only to guess my name, however."

" I had a possibility on three, after all. By the way, Damian told me he was of Romani descent…"

" So?"

"…So, considering also your difference of age, and you have a clear sign of poliosis while Damian and Thomas not, and when i asked you were his brother, you replied "He said so?", I guess all of you had different mothers."

The man was impressed by her deductions:" It's true. Our family… is really complicated. Our _father_ had all of us from different women. Only Damian and Thomas had the same parents." In part, that Jason said was truth. To someone who didn't know how was structured the Wayne family, if all of them were put together, they could really pass for brothers, with their black hair and blue eyes. Jason was sure the other Robins had once his same doubt that Bruce chose them essentially for their physical similarity with him.

" However, Damian told me their mother decided to abandon them. It will be really hard for a boy of this age to remain with only a parent."

" She is a real bitch, no matter what." Jason wasn't surprised of that declaration. It was that he thought of Talia, in last stance and despite all. In all senses. " However, the kiddo had the shoulders really large to handle this burden. Like the rest of us, after all. From our father to them, we all lost in a way or another our mothers."

" I'm sorry. I didn't know."

" Of course you don't know, so there is no need to excuse. However, despite all we continue to live normally as nothing of all the shit fallen since now didn't affected us. We are warriors, after all."

" Your family is really interesting, Jason."

" You have no idea, Mel. You don't really have idea."

After few minutes, the conversation become more and more enjoyable. Jason never recorded to be so… relaxed.

Then, Damian returned with Thomas and a card in his hand. "It was difficult, but I found it, _brother_. You should pay more attention to your things."

He gave immediately it to Melanie, who said: " You looked really well in this photo, Jason."

" Uh… Thanks?"

He looked for a moment with more attention on the card. From the "date of realization" it seemed he made it when he was 18; in fact, in the photo Damian made few minutes ago appeared more young than he was.

_The brat managed also to photoshopping my face in a record time_, Jason thought, _now_ _I want his help more than before._

" You should sign here and here." Melanie recalled him to reality again.

" Uh? Ah, okay…" Luckily for Damian, Todd had enough lucidity in that moment to sign as " Jason Pride."

" I guess it's okay. Excuse me for the disturb, now I leave you…"

" Why don't remain here for dinner instead? We are only in three, another person to the table will make all more enjoyable…" Damian was launching deadly glares towards Todd, who didn't care.

" I'm sorry, but I have an appointment with Brady."

" It is your brother?"

" No, my boyfriend…" Todd seemed displeased at the announcement.

" I'm sure he is a good man…" Damian, who didn't understand the surprising interest of Todd towards her (probably, he wanted to follow his previous advice in the end), he caught the occasion to enlarge more the wound in his back.

But he never expected the reaction of Melanie. She seemed more embarrassed, and become more serious: " Well… probably."

" What are you meaning?"

" Well, our relationship is like a rollercoaster, so in that moment we are in a… particular situation. However, maybe another time I could come to dinner, if the invitation is still valid…"

Todd seemed to caught the opportunity: " Of course, Mel. When you are free, and I will free too, I will cook for all."

" You really know how to cook? This is amazing! I'm a bad cook, so I ate only really-made meals in my apartment…"

" Well, also in my family the bad cooking gene is of home, but I'm one of the few I was spared from this tragedy." He was smiling, but it wasn't one of his usual smirks, but more a warm, genuine, smile.

* * *

><p>Todd continued to look in admiration the fake card of "Jason Pride" after a while Melanie left the home: " By the way, I'm impressed by your capacities. This ID Card is almost perfect."<p>

" Well, once you learned how to make one, it isn't difficult to do."

" Really Excellent. I never expected nothing of less from the child of the old bat and of the queen mother of assassins. If before I had some doubts to enlist you, now I'm sure the second member of my squad will be a valuable one."

" Second member… what are you talking about?"

Todd was looking into the fridge: " This is a shame. Neither a root beer was present. I can understood you, but I hoped the Asian b-chick at least drank something…"

" You don't asked my question, Todd. Again, what are you talking about?"

" It's simple, kid. I got tired of Gotham, now that the old bat is more often around the world with that shit of Batman Inc. it became a boring city, so I decided to expand too my interests. You have in front of you the founder and the president of the Red Hood International."

" The Red… what?"

" It's a charitable organization which take cure of world crime _permanently_. Results guaranteed 100% of cases. Before to starting, however I needed some starting funds… and I'm sure my first and main donor will be really generous…"

" And who is it that crazy guy which will pay you to dishonor the name of the bats in the rest of the world?"

Todd was smirking towards him and Damian immediately understood: " No. This. Is. A. Complete. Shit."

" I never requested you to give me the unlimited resources of our daddy… I'm will be happy with something less."

" And what make suppose you I have these founds?"

" To live in a house like this, to have a warehouse furnished with any kind of weapons or to have a car like that you used to escape from those idiots in assassins… By the by, I must admit that vehicle was excellently modified to not be a simple batmobile…"

" The Alfredmobile was modeled to face situation like that of some days ago…"

Todd was surprised: " Wait a moment… you called your car after Alfred?"

Damian preferred to avoid that discourse: " This is not your business, Todd. Do you want to continue or not?"

" Uhm… right. Well, to have all these things, you surely had a consisted secret stash. Probably filled with the money of Dad and Mom in great secret."

" If you really want to know, I invested money of my own and I created my own online business. I collected some millions in these last months, so I could grant a good future for me and Thomas for many years…"

" And by the way, how you can managed to gain all that money?"

" With bank investments, bonds, and with some activities governed through the net with a fake ID, one in particular…"

"And what kind of activity is it?"

"… It regarded some particular aspects of the vigilantism activities…"

Todd had like an epiphany: "… Just a moment… Are you telling me… You are the owner of that new company which sold superhero gadgets, the"Good Heroes/Bad Villains com."?"

"…Yes."

" WHAT THE FUCK! I always want to kick in face the owner… that action figure about me didn't look like me absolutely not at all!"

Damian didn't seemed impressed of the new rage wave of Todd:" In the boxes are written: " The identities of the characters are completely based on fantasy ideas". I couldn't never put in the figures our real lineaments…"

" So, you could easily left attached my hood instead to made it removable… the face you put on it was horrible! I'm not a scarred, blind in one eye and above all bald."

" The children loves to exchange pieces of the various figures. It's a statistical date. Probably many of them in that moment are now placing a Batman cape on your head…"

Todd didn't seem reassured: " You made me as a bad replica of Luthor and Joker without his make-up combined…" Then, he exhaled a deep breath: " Well, I guess your donation to the Red Hood Inc. will be sufficient in replacement for the money I shall had for my abused author rights."

" The Supreme Court already proclaimed years ago until the masked vigilantes didn't register their roles officially, so declaring their public identity, everyone could use their images without legal impediments. So, I don't owe you nothing. And however, I'm not interested to be part of your insane project. Also, it's obvious I can't left alone Thomas to follow you or put him in danger…"

Jason seemed now surprised:" What…No, no, no! I don't want you as my sidekick, neither I wanted to divide you and your mini-you or to let involve you in first line… You can continue to live out from the…"

" So, what do you want from me?"

" Well, I'm really good to stop the villains and kicking their asses, but… logistic is not my forte. And my detective skills are just only over the average, despite the teachings of world's finest detective… I needed someone which covered me behind the scenes, organize my schedules, furnished me with the latest technology..."

"Wait… you wanted me as a sort of your "Oracle"?"

" Exactly. If you was able to avoid both her and his system of surveillance and intelligence, it's because you are skilled as if not even better than them in that field… And Red Hood Inc. is searching always the best."

Now Damian wasn't so bold as usual:" With the… liberation of Thomas, I quitted as Robin and from that world. I'm a civilian, as you said before."

" Are you really sure?"

" What are you meaning?"

" We are born for that life. We will never get rid of them. And however, even if you decided to completely occupy of your brother, you can never managed to slept the Robin inside you. I'm talking for direct experience."

" But…"

" Considering now you are doubting, it seemed I centered my objective. I offer you the opportunity to continue to give your contribute in the crusade you decided to join some time ago, and in the meanwhile to give you also a diversion. There is to become seriously crazy by taking care alone of a toddler with a dog and the sporadic help of a former assassin."

" Even if your modalities included mass extermination of criminals without distinction?"

" Does this fact bother you?"

Damian breathed deeply: " Well… No. But only because I could be the last who could judge you in that matter, Todd."

" Jason. If we become partners, you could call me by name."

" Tt. Why all of you are now interested to be called by name?"

" This is how normal relationships between relatives worked, no? Besides, now I'm even your brother even in this fake family you are creating…"

"…Fine, Jason. But I hope in exchange you call me Damian as well instead of all your list of irritating nicknames."

" We will see, Dami-bird, we will see…"

" And however, at least I want to know the implications of my role first…"

" Shot your questions."

" My role will be exclusively of intelligence, without involving me in direct battle?"

" Of course, kiddo."

" Thomas will remain outside from our cooperation?"

" As you wish. If you want to not let him knowing nothing, I will respect your secret as well."

" And if in some way your operations could put me and Thomas in danger or risked us to be discovered, I can unilaterally broke our collaboration?"

Jason thought a little: "… It's fine. I swear if something of this happen some day, I will never searched you again."

" And you are willing to break all the remaining ties with my mother?"

The man hesitated another time: "…It seemed reasonable, considering our collaboration was based on the protection of Thomas. And however, I guess after my recent involvement in all this situation, I'm guess I'm on her black list too."

Damian understood in that moment Jason was sincere.

" So, we are partners, Damian?"

" We are partners, Jason."

* * *

><p>The living room in only three days become a sort of pigpen, with clothing, empty beer bottles, and cartoon pizza boxes everywhere, because Jason decided to spent here most to his time in Washington. Damian offered him a bedroom, but he stated he was habituated to sleep in a coach; he felt uncomfortable to have a room of his own.<p>

They debated about the possibility of a new outfit for Red Hood. Damian found his current suit ridicolous and really dated and proposed him a high tech suit; it wasn't difficult to realize, because he was already working for a similar thing for himself, so it was only necessary to adapt it for Jason's necessity.

Damian realized a new helmet, with the presence of more detailed face lineaments, and a new light armor with a red bat on the chest for Jason; he was elaborating also a sort of mechanical wings which he could use during air battles and to control his possible falls from high heights, promising they will be ready soon.

Jason was impressed by Damian's engineering skills, but in some ways all the Robins had something of special; Dick was a excellent acrobat, Tim had a monstrous intelligence, and Jason… well, he preferred to pass on that matter.

Damian however understood that Jason and him by alone will never made the difference: they needed allies. And he was sure the Red Hood already chosen them.

" So, you have some ideas about your affiliates?"

" Well… Yes. I have put my eyes to two persons right now; in this disc are contained all the information on them."

" And what about your previous sidekick, Scarlet?"

" Well… when we left Gotham some time ago, we traveled around the States for a while… Until in Montana we helped a local community to get rid of a certain company related with Lexcorp which wanted to expropriate their lands with any means… The family which hosted us was very kindly, and she felt really good here, that I decided to left her in order she could live a normal life. She wanted to follow me in a first moment, but she understood in the end. We however continued to remain in contact, she had still some problems of integration but now she is happy."

" I'm not so obsessed with my revenge issues as all of you bats believe… I get Scarlet with me because she had a really bad life and I wanted to help her by channeling her rage, and not to match Batman by having my own Robin. If I don't intervened in time, she could became another crazy assassin in Gotham. I teach her how to use her rage to punish the bad guys properly, controlling her instincts at the right time. However, I never wanted for her the same life I chose, because she deserved something better. I'm not like your father which imposed to all his sidekicks his crusade for the good in Earth and so on."

" We all accepted by our decision to become Robin, even you, Jason. Father never forced us."

" I'm talking about the modes he managed to convince you to join him and to stay loyal, with his manners, the glares, the words, Alfred… He is a truly master of manipulation; luckily, both of us were able to escape from his net. Dickie-bird and the peeping bat instead are still enchanted by him…"

" Well, I guess you are not completely wrong." Damian partially admitted, as Jason indirectly centered the main motive of his escape. " So, can I see your candidates?"

" Of course."

Damian was astonished to see the choices of Jason: " Are you kidding?"

" No. They are both two professionals despite their… actual problems."

" This is a complete shit! If Grayson discover this we will be in a complete trouble…"

" I don't know why recruiting Arsenal and Starfire will be a bad idea…"

" We are talking of Grayson's best friend and of his most important ex besides Gordon! Not counting according to your information the first is going to be executed in Qurac and the second is in an amnesiac state…"

Jason remained calm: " I don't guess Dickie-bird will interfere in our "rehabilitation" program in some way; besides, if he really cared for them, he could already help them a plenty of time…"

Damian seemed pissed from the statement of Jason: " Grayson is not… a selfish person."

" Of course, baby-bird, but nevertheless his… optimistic vision of life didn't allow him to see the exact perception of the things…"

" And you believe to be better of him?"

" Of course." _It's another lie_, Damian could read it in his eyes: he thought probably, Jason was more soft than expected when dealing with children, but that however didn't explained why in the days of the _battle _he almost brought him to death. But he preferred postpone the argument more later, like others.

" Frankly, I don't care. I will give you my financial and technologic support, I don't want to be involved to the rest. And I remember you if it happens something which could put in danger Thomas, the deal is broken."

" Sounds good to me. I guess we can seal the definitive deal with a mutual sip with this beer."

" I already told you I don't drink, Jason."

" A sip will not kill you, Dami-bird. Thought it as a sort of initiation towards a new life."

"Tt. Fine. But only a sip."

Damian took the bottle and drank some beer. It wasn't so bad but he didn't wanted to admit that to Jason, and turned back towards his laptop to continue his work.

Few moments later, he started to fell dizzy, incapable to remain awake. He saw Jason smirking and understood. " Bastard."

Before he collapsed on the couch, he could hear him saying: " Thanks for the compliment."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Damian woke up with a tremendous headache. He soon noticed he was in his bedroom; suddenly, a sense of fear enveloped him.<p>

" Thomas!"

He ran towards the crib. Luckily, his brother was sleeping peacefully, Ace on his side as always. Damian was relieved, but he was going to make pay to Jason for drugging him with no apparent reason. Coming down in the living room, he surprised to find it in good shape. Not completely cleaned, but almost. The boy looked towards the table, there was a letter with his name.

" _Dear Dami-bird,_

_You are really messed bad if after a sip of beer you fallen in coma; besides the joke, you already understood I drugged it by purpose. It's only… that I'm not good to say "good-byes". Also, I knew you burned to ask me many questions, but… I guess the time is not right yet. I wasn't in the right mood and you too. Maybe, in another occasion, if you took for me a reserve of beer when I return…_

_To show you I'm not a barbarian as you think, I cleaned the living room before leaving, also because Al's special detector could discover a room dirty by us even if we are in the North Pole. But it was only to not let grow your mini-you in a pigpen, nothing less._

_Also, I changed the diapers and feed him this night. To be your clone, is an adorable piece of shit. I hope he did never take your temper of inherited that of the old bat. Luckily for him, Jason Todd will put a vigil eye on his growth… Really a lucky boy, no? By the way, Now I guess I'm in debt of one castration with you, so we could put this in the final bill, right? XD_

_Whatever, I will contact you when I arrived to destination, so I expect you will be ready to help me with your talents, "Shadow", because if you failed I swear I will return from hell again and I solemnly kick your bat-assassin ass._

_With "brotherly" love,_

_Jason."_

Damian however noticed something of strange; he took a lighter from the kitchen and started to warm up the paper. On the retry, another message written with invisible ink appeared:

"… _By the way, even if I promised to not mess in your affairs, I guess to tell you as the responsible brother I am you should reconsider your project to live with Thomas as a hermit, even if with my generous help and that of the hot Asian b-girl (by the way, you must tell me how you managed to conquer her…). I understood that you had an harsh life and wanted to give a better life to him… but even if Talia is the person who she is, however you shouldn't put Bruce on the same plan. In some way, it's also my fault if he become more hard towards the other birds, but he acted only to assure your security first. He is not the devil… If I had the possibility, I wished to… but for me is too late. For both of you, instead, no. Think carefully on your decision, Damian._

_P.S: In the meanwhile, you can be useful by asking for me the phone number of that hot chick of doctor? ;)"_

" In your dreams, Jason." Damian throw away the paper smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, the fusion with pre and post reboot elements become more strong that I never imagined to reach when I started this story. By the way, I hope to not take other suggestions from the post reboot, because the more it proceed the less I liked it. But it is only a personal opinion. I didn't know much about Scarlet, however I read at a certain point she left Gotham after saving Jason from prison, but I preferred to keep her as a citation for now. Maybe, more later in the story, if I get more information, she could be part in the story as well.

I just realizing that here Jason is becoming the substitute of Dick as the main parental support of Damian. In some way, it seemed to me that post reboot Jason is becoming more as a sort of "anti-Dick" (and having as partners in RHatO Roy and Kory seemed sufficient to raise a legitimate suspect…), and maybe I reflect this sensation in the story. This however didn't mean that he will replace him also in Damian's heart.

Jason/OC... I hope it works. The truth is for Jason I don't find suitable for the story any of my personal shippings outside Jason/Talia (maybe Jason/Donna... but despite the fact the main story is settled in Washington, I don't guess to involve the Wonder group in the story if not indirectly), so I guessed: "why not with an OC?", and Melanie came out. I don't regret this decision.

The next chapter will see a return in Gotham to observe how the decision of Damian affected the life of the entire bat family as well. Only a little spoil: angry, angst Dick will be the main protagonist…

I'm almost sure to not manage to update the story for the last day of the year, so I will say to all the Fanfiction readers:

**Happy 2012 to everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10: The sixth Robin

**A\N: **After a long hiatus, here's a new chapter. Sorry to let wait all of you. But I was busy and also this chapter was so difficult to write, I don't know exactly why. Still now I'm not completely satisfied, probably because the characters are really OOC this round, and also there is a lot of angst, but I needed to pass this long block and continue the story.

The chapter will be mostly on Dick's POV and in the final part involved instead more Tim. Also, Babs finally made her appareance too, with also another important character. If Dick because of his ties with Damian was naturally one of the main characters of the story, the presence of Tim become more strong than I initially thought, like for Jason. Both of them in this chapter were quite OOC, but I guess the fault it's of Damian. He is the Deus Ex Machina of the story, after all. However, I guess at this point all the main characters are introduced. Of all the Bat family, remained outside from the picture Steph for now... I hope some ideas came soon...

I read Damian called his dog Titus… So maybe I could change his name too in the story, what do you think? It could be also the occasion to re-edit some mistakes in the previous chapters…

Also, I read some possible spoilers regarding "Leviathan Strikes" about the possible identity of "Fatherless" and the general impostation of the story. If they are correct, it will give me an inspiration for the sequel of this story (yes, I really looking far..). But let's wait and see first the conclusion of the final Batman Inc arc...

**Disclaimer:** Batman and Co. were of DC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: the Sixth Robin <strong>

Nightwing didn't understand the strategy of Batman to find Robin. And this fact started to exasperate him.

Almost two weeks passed, but Damian seemed as dissolved in the air, without leaving considerable tracks. In theory Dick should be proud of the improvements of his former sidekick, but he preferred a thousand times that they discovered in time what he was planning of so relevant to escape from Gotham, and to stop, or better, convince him he was doing something of really wrong. He felt like an idiot to not understand there was something which tormented the boy the last time they met, and deciding to not investigate further. Then there was that mission in Washington to stop Talia's last plan, only to realize they were all tricked by Damian.

The first investigations lacked in results: Damian's best friend Colin refused to collaborate, and Bruce decided to not push him further, hoping he decided soon or late to talk. Dick understood that they couldn't pressure the boy like a common criminal, however he minded if at least the use of a truth serum in that case could be allowed, considering the gravity of the situation. They examined with attention what happened that night in Gotham, and were attracted by the explosion of a warehouse in Sheal industrial park, and a pursue through the streets of the city where a green-black car escaped from the grip of other five vehicles and with the motorbike of Red Hood behind them. The videos of the spy cameras didn't allowed to see into the green-black car, as its glasses were obscured, but the tricks it used to eliminate its pursuers made them understood it was a creation of Damian, and surely was in the car; with who, it was impossible to determine. They didn't excluded the fact he personally drove, considering he had already made the experience with the Batmobile, but the mode how the car avoided its pursuers suggested the idea the boy implanted an autopilot system. Also, the presence of Jason created more troubles than giving some answers, because they noticed he helped the car to escape and probably was present too in that warehouse, collaborating in its destruction; and Dick, without understanding the complete dynamics, felt bad at the suspect Damian in some way requested the help of the black sheep of the family instead of him. Of course they searched Red Hood all over the city, but he seemed dissolved too.

About the pursuers, they were sure they were members of the League, so confirming there was something Damian was going to act something against her mother, but that he didn't want to let know to the rest of the family: a suspect confirmed by the fact Talia after leaving Washington moved towards Gotham in the warehouse and cleaned it the more fast she could, before escaping again.

They suspected that Cassandra in some way knew something, because the fact Damian wanted suddenly to patrol with her the night before, then they had a mysterious talk, and the next morning she already left for Hong Kong before Damian gave the news about Talia's machinations, and for almost two days she was not contactable, added more doubts in the entire matter; when she finally called, she denied any involvement in the matter. Bruce didn't insist with her too, because the triangulations both from the Bat-computer and from that of Oracle confirmed she was in Hong Kong in that moment and above all pressuring her could be a bad idea, if Damian in some way was in contact with her. If he noticed something, he could close even that contact.

Then, Bruce started to slowly put in second place the search of his son, because he was in part busy with the usual errands in Gotham by night, in part he was busy with the procedures of reunion between Selina and Helena; and after a while, mother and daughter were finally reunited and moved immediately in the manor. Dick was truly happy for them, but that happiness was almost immediately obscured by the persisting missing of Damian. He then started to have the atrocious doubt he was the only one who was really worried for the boy, considering Bruce now started to pass more time with the new addictions in the family instead to focus more energies in Damian's search, while Tim seemed delighted (but probably, it was only an impression) by the fact his "rival" wasn't around; if he didn't talked with Alfred, who assured that certainly his master was worried for his son, and also with Selina, who she assured from that she knew Bruce will never abandon Damian, certainly Dick will started a grudge with his mentor more worse of when he quitted as Robin years ago. However, in some way that suspect persisted.

He didn't feel better when Bruce invited Colin to have a talk in the Batcave; according to his logic, Batman called him in his sancta sanctorum to put him under pressure and convince him to reveal once and for all where was Damian, but the heart suggested him something was going wrong. Certainly, the absence of Alfred (really busy in these days to help Selina and Helena to adapt their new lives in the manor) contributed to raise the tension in the young man, as he felt he missed an important support in that moment.

Colin often visited the cave with Damian, but the presence of Batman, with Nightwing and Red Robin (Dick noticed Tim was like annoyed, while Bruce as always was indecipherable) surely added him a sense of intimidation. But he was determined to protect Damian and Thomas no matter what. The Black Knight however was immediately conciliatory with him and removed his cape. Nightwing and Red Robin made the same with their masks.

" I want you to relax, Colin, I don't want to put pressure on you by asking where is Damian. I called you to talk about another matter."

_He didn't want to talk about Damian?_ Dick started to be really uncomfortable. He had the doubt he didn't like where that conversation will leaded. Bruce in the meanwhile continued to talk: " As all you know, there are months I tried to search a cure for your status, as Damian wanted. Now, I believe to have found a definitive solution…"

Colin, who staying with Damian enough learned much about his thought and for osmosis that of his father, understood there was a complication: "…But?"

" The serum will eradicate the Venom toxins completely, but will weakened almost completely the immune system; in the best case you needed at least a month for complete rehabilitation."

Dick assumed a worried expression:" Bruce, this proposal is too dangerous…" But his reply was ignored.

" If you doesn't want to risk, Colin, we could made monthly controlled injections, which are more safe for your health, but it will needed various years for a complete recovery. I wish instead you accept the immediate cure."

" Why?"

" Because if you accept immediately the cure, with a proper rehabilitation and a training program in about six months you could be already operative."

Dick suddenly had a tremendous doubt but he hoped he was wrong: "Operative? For what?"

Tim as always was the first to realize the situation: "Bruce… Are you intentioned to let become Colin a Robin?"

Silence fallen in the cave. After some moments, Bruce asked to the question:"…Yes."

Dick was like he was into a vortex, and felt like he was suffocating: " B-Bruce… What's going on? There is already a Robin, and this is Damian…"

"He _was_ Damian. In the message Colin gave me it was written he renounced to be Robin, and he requested us to not search him."

" And you… are you going to follow his advice? I was sure he wasn't in the right mood when he wrote him…"

Bruce wanted to close immediately the issue, as he took time to reflect properly about the situation and took his decision:" If Damian wants to live without us… I will respect his decision. He is capable to live by alone, after all."

Dick didn't believed to his ears, and started to lose his usual control: " It is only a eleven-year-old child with a dog as his only companion… How you can be so insensible towards your son?"

Bruce however remained silent, so Dick in his growing rage launched a tremendous accusation: "You never considered Damian as your son, right?"

The older man started to be irritated too, as he wasn't habituated to be challenged, except by Alfred maybe, and even Clark and Diana reflected properly before questioning with him:"You know this is not true, Dick. Certainly, when I discovered about him, and how he was raised, I was caught by surprise… And shortly when he accepted to live with us, there was that crisis, which brought me to travel in the time for months, and then when I returned you decided to return to the role of Nightwing and I accepted to confirm Damian as Robin…"

"Because you trusted him or it was only to control his actions?"

"This issue was raised already from Damian months ago. He accepted my explanation I needed time to… cooperate properly with him. It was hard, but in the end submitted to my requests."

"He needed the love of his father prior of the approval of Batman, for God's sake! How you couldn't understand this?"

Bruce looked Dick like he was him to not understand: "How can you ask me to privilege one of the th… four of you respect to the others? You know you were all equal in my eyes…" He waited for a moment:"…Even Jason."

"To me, it doesn't seem… Not that I care about the fact you adopted Tim or you continued to be worried for Jason, even if you are still obstinate to not accept how he fought crime, but Damian deserved a little more… He wasn't his fault if he grew under the beliefs of his contorted mother…"

" By the way, you know Damian was never a normal child, Dick." Tim decided to intervene, exasperated by Dick's defense of the boy: " We are talking of the person who was raised to become the successor of Ra's al Ghul, if not his next container. He was conditioned since he was a fetus in a tube, and that kind of brainwashing is difficult to remove. He is an inborn assassin and will never abandon his style of life…"

Dick didn't accepted Tim's accusation; since that moment he mediated between the two, but now he was determined to defend Damian even at cost to argue with his other brother. And he had a good statement to use against him: "I guess you are the less indicated to judge Damian, considering your "best friend" grew in a tube too, and one of his two fathers is a criminal of the stamp of Luthor, and had initially problems to control his temper and they implanted even a control chip on him…"

The citation of Conner, his matching with Damian, and above all the underlining of Dick on the word "best friend" made Tim really upset: "I don't see why involve Kon in this discussion. However, his case was different from that of Damian. Superboy is a hero, the current Robin is a brat unfit to that role you and I previously covered with…pride and decor. And sincerely, abandoning us probably this was the best decision he could take so far. Without him, we will have the opportunity to work better…"

Tim didn't have the occasion to continue, because he was hit by Dick by a punch in the face: Red Robin felt like a bag of potatoes on the ground.

Now Dick was really furious:" You piece of shit! How you could say something like this? Your hate for Damian completely obscured your judgment?"

The rage for Damian however still clouded Tim's mind:"… He hated me as well…"

" No, you rotten bastard, Damian in the last months changed. He was tired of the constant grudge with you and wanted to make peace in some way. But he didn't know how to settle with you, because you continued to raise a wall over your supposed moral superiority."

Then Dick expressed his thought about Tim's grudge on Damian:" The truth is you always saw him as a rival. You fear that one day he could inherit the cowl and this drive you mad…"

Tim felt like he was deadly wounded, but decided to prosecute over Damian's accusation instead:" We must talk of his behavior as Robin when you were his Batman, then? You know well he continued to kill or mutilate criminals when he was alone…"

" I was aware of this, but nevertheless I decided to not intervene because I wanted to give him time to understand those methods were unacceptable for our policies. And I was right, because when I returned back the cowl he stopped to kill, right?" Dick saw Bruce nodded, so he felt encouraged to continue: "And after all, they were rapists and murderers and criminals of the worse specium, so I guess they were "acceptable" losses after all. Not counting that he made to the Joker…"

Bruce until that moment decided to remain outside the quarrel between the two, because he was caught by surprise to their escalation but thought it wasn't bad they expressed their feelings after months of growing tension, and then trying to sewing the situation; but the last words of Dick forced him to intervene: " I guess it's better to not discuss further over this matter…"

Dick didn't cool, but instead turned his rage towards Bruce:"It disturbed you the fact a kid of ten years almost arrived to do something that we should did time ago?"

"I never knew you are still convinced of the necessity to kill the Joker…"

"The fact I always respected your decisions doesn't mean that I accepted all of them on a personal level…"

"Why you don't talk of this with me before?"

"How can I do, considering your rigid inflexibility on these matters? It will be a conversation between deaf persons, where however in the end you are always right, because you are the goddamn Batman. No matter in the end Jason become the Red Hood and Damian escaped…"

"Enough, Dick, it seems after all I always tolerated all your opinions, as I tolerated since now the fact you allowed the death of Block…" Bruce immediately stopped, realizing the mistake he made. Usually Batman didn't fall in that kind of errors, but the pressure of the last days culminated in that verbal fight weakened in some way his mental lucidity too.

Dick remained silent for a moment, then finally spoke: "I always wondering why you never wanted to talk about it, but now I finally understand: you saw it as a my personal failure, right? A permanent blot in my curriculum, it will be inacceptable for you…"

"Dick…" Bruce tried to appease Dick in some way by touching his shoulder.

"Don't touch my shoulder! Both of you disgusted me!"

Bruce removed his hand, but Dick didn't lose his temper. He moved instead towards his motorcycle, and before he left the cave he said: " If you are not intentioned to find Damian, I will continue his search alone! From that moment, I don't want to see both of you for the rest of my life!"

And Nightwing left the cave and disappear in the night. Tim now seemed he lost his temper all suddenly, and was visibly shocked: "Bruce… What we did?D-Dick is..."

The older man turned towards the teenager: "I guess now you need some medical help…"

"N-No… I could fix by myself. I'm going to my room, I need… a moment to stay alone." And Red Robin started to ran over the Manor. The echoes of the cave expanded his sobberings.

"Maybe… I should leave now." Colin assisted petrified to all the scene, quite worried. He started to think if it was a good thing to remain silent about Damian and Thomas. But he promised, and he was determined to resist; however, the unexpected proposal of Mr. Wayne still resounded in his head. _Being Robin_… He never expected that possibility neither in a million of years. But… It will be fair towards Damian?

"Wait a moment, Colin. You still owe me an answer." Bruce recalled him to reality.

The red head tried to avoid the question:"Are you really intentioned to stop the search of Damian?"

"What do you think?"

"That you… Are worried for Damian, but accept his judgment and hope one day he return by his own decision."

"If I continue to spend efforts to search him without a hint, I fear he could run away even more. If I show him I took care of you as he requested, maybe he could decide to return or at least to form a contact with you." Bruce then concluded:"I want at least to know he's fine."

"So… You choose me only for Damian's decisions?"

"Don't judge me only for this. I observed you for months and I noticed you have great potentials. You are well inserted in our world, with some practice you will be ready to fight properly crime if it is that you want. But being Robin will be more far dangerous respect of your past activity as Abuse, and if you accept you will lose that power…"

Colin thought for a moment, then gave his answer: "I accept, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce however felt like something wasn't right. Then, he understood:"Please, Colin… call me Bruce."

The boy seemed disoriented, then replied smiling:"...Okay, Bruce."

* * *

><p>Bruce was now alone in the cave looking on the computer. Considering that Dick now left them and Tim was shocked, he was revisiting his projects for that night; but the fight with Dick left him more worried than he though. If he was more young, he will absorbed all and continue as nothing happened. But Batman's authority started to weaken, not only between his affiliates, but above all towards the same Bruce. He understood he was getting too old for this. When he become the Dark Knight, he was aware of the sacrifices he could made, but he never expected to create a family. Extremely disfunctional, but still a family. And now it was starting to disgregate… And for the first time, he didn't have a plan for save it.<p>

"Don't you go to patrol tonight, sweetie?" The arrival of Selina distracted him from his thoughts.

"I must reorganize my plans first… This night, I will be alone."

"If you want, I can be your sidekick for tonight. I need to move a little after these days of inactivity."

"Don't you stay with Helena tonight?"

"She is sleeping right now… And Alfred will control her. Also, we are in the most safe place of the world; so, I'm not worried for her."

"How is doing your relationship with her?"

"It's a bit rocky…She decides to ignore me sometimes. I guess it's her form of protest to be abandoned for months, but luckily she doesn't forget me. So, I can only wait with serenity the moment she accepts me again as her mother."

"I'm sure she never rejected you. If you want, you can tell her I'm the real responsible for your separation." He suspired in resignation: "After all, I'm habituated to be hated by the children…"

"Don't be stupid. Helena seemed to have form a connection with you almost immediately. She follows you every time you meet in the manor and I noticed how were so discomforted when failed to avoid her. But in the end you always keep her in your study or in the living room."

"I feel so inadequate… And the Manor never see a so little child in ages…"

"You need only practice and time." She managed to get a little smile on him. Making Batman smiling was an heroic effort not so inferior from a Crisis.

However Selina came in the cave to talk about a more pressant question:"By the way, we encountered Tim running towards his room with blood coming out his nose, and with tears on his eyes. He never saw him so shocked. Now Alfred tried to convince him to open the door of his room. What happened?"

"We had a discussion with Dick. When I told him I gave up the search of Damian and I decided to make Colin the next Robin, Tim said it was a relief and received a punch in face as reply."

Selina was surprised :"Dick punched Tim? I couldn't believe it!"

"Sincerely, neither I, but Tim expressed all his hidden hostility towards Damian, and Dick exploded in rage. Then our talk degenerated even more and I told something of too much. As always, I was blind to not understand my sons properly. If I worked more to reconcile Tim and Damian in these months, and to not let Dick to go to New York, probably we will never arrived to this point…"

"Growing a family is still a difficult task for everyone. And you had to grow four boys, not counting the girls." Selina tried to confort Bruce, as she suspected he was in someway depressed, and God must save Gotham if the Dark Knight was depressed: "By the way, where is Dick?"

"He… ran away. He told us he didn't want to see never the both of us forever. I never saw him so…angered from the time of Jason's death and Barbara's paralysis."

"You don't tried to stop him?"

"It will be inutile for the moment. Better wait unless he cooled down…"

"Do you think he returns in New York?"

"Not for the moment, because he declared to continue the search of Damian. However, by alone he couldn't do too much. There is only a person where he could go to have help now…"

"…Oh. So, I guess we couldn't worried for Dick for now. Colin accepted to become your new Robin?"

"Yes. Tomorrow we will start the procedure to clean completely his body from Venom toxins. He is really a brave boy."

"As all your Robins. By the way, you are really determinate to give up the search of your son?"

"I don't know… Despite all his capacities, he's still a child with a dog… But if we pushed too much our efforts, maybe Damian could decide to hidden even more. Probably, the best thing is to wait for now. Also, I fear that the entire League, or that remained of it, is waiting for a our moment of distraction to found him before us. Surely Talia this time swore revenge on his son…"

" Even to the point… to kill him?"

"Probably. Also, she needed soon a suitable body for her father, because I suspect Ra's regeneration capacities through the Lazarus Pit started to fade…"

"And her mother will allowed the sacrifice of his son?"

"At this point, I fear she is determinated to seek revenge. Whatever Damian did in that warehouse, it will be something of really determinant for Talia and Ra's… But that site was really ravaged by the explosions and however the League cleaned its tracks while we were busy searching him."

Selina then wanted to introduce another argument: "Why you decided to choose Colin as new Robin?"

"Because I have the sensation Damian wanted this. I guess he saw his friend as his most suitable successor."

"You think Colin one day will trust us at the point to reveal all?"

" It's a possibility. But I hope also Cassandra and Jason collaborate in some way. I'm sure they know something if not all and protected Damian. My only consolation is if they accepted to help him, at least he couldn't do something of really bad…"

"Don't worry, one day we will found your son. And also Dick will return. All the Robins returned in a way or another in the nest, no?"

"I hope so, Selina, I really hope…"

But Bruce never knew he waited for years until he could see again both Damian and Dick.

* * *

><p>That night, Oracle wasn't particularly busy. Her Birds were on vacation after a dangerous mission in Qurac while the bat-boys had a reunion in the cave, so she spent the time to update her databases, adjust a old computer which still was preferred respect to the last models of WayneTech, and then relaxing by eating a tub of Ice-cream. After the last days spent by searching Robin, even Barbara Gordon needed a moment to break for a moment. She didn't had too much the opportunity to meet or talk with Damian, so essentially knew him by the descriptions Dick gave to her; She was surprised however of the tricks he used to discover the League's plan while avoiding her controls, and above all of his capacities to cover his escape.<p>

Barbara however despite her ability still failed to find him. And she noticed how the Bat boys, especially Nightwing, became day by day more frustrated. Of the three, It was certainly Dick who worried her the much. She noticed how he was attacked to the boy, even more than Tim. When he become Batman and Damian his Robin, he continued to be the most best brother in the world, but she noticed his gestures were more like that of a father. Because Dick was an open book, it wasn't difficult to understand what animated him in the last months, and this saddened her really much. As consequence, she kept more distance with him and his relationship was again strained.

Barbara however never expected to see suddenly Nightwing entering in her rooms from a door, throwing away his helmet with rage and broking with a kick a punching bag she used for her exercises. He was like he was possessed by a demon.

"What's going on, Dick?"

"Bruce didn't want to search anymore Damian and selected Colin as new Robin. Then I debated with Tim, but he was so insensible that I gave him a punch in face…"

"Wait. You punched Tim?"

"He was a truly bitch! He never accepted the fact I chose Damian as Robin and continued to be hostile with him…"

"What about Bruce?"

"Well, we had a hard quarrel and then I left then in the cave, telling them I will work alone from this moment on now."

"Are you joking, right?"

" No, this time is definitive. I don't want to be part of their squad anymore."

Barbara tried to defuse Dick's anger, because she saw it once in her life, the first time they met after the "incident", which was in the worst day possible, during Jason's funeral, and all their world was falling apart:" I know you were really united with Damian, but nevertheless I refuse to consider Bruce doesn't want to search his son…"

"You must reconsider then, for Batman the current Robin is a sort of traitor, one who never submit to his rules, no kill, no external relationships, don't trust completely the other heroes, the metas and above all the Kryptonians, only justice, blah, blah, just like me, who I will never be anymore perfect in his eyes because of Blockbuster…"

"You affronted that matter with him?"

Dick seemed surprised: "Do you know of that story?"

Barbara nodded. After all, it was time she revealed to him the truth:"I…since Blockbuster kidnapped Dinah instead of me, I followed all his moves, and of consequence you who are constantly on his track, so it wasn't difficult to reconstruct how he exactly died. Then… I wrote all on my personal files, but determined to keep it as a secret. However, Bruce usually hacked my computers and found the file before I could protect it…"

"It was in that mode he discovered all, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Dick. But I'm always sure despite all it wasn't your fault, neither I wanted to judge you. I never wanted to ruin the relationship between you and Bruce…"

The discussion gave Dick to introduce a new argument; that night he was really in fight with all the world. "It will be already ruined even without that. The fact you decided to protect me however doesn't change the reality still you doesn't want to create a stable couple with me…"

Barbara didn't expected that change in their discourse:"Wait a moment, Dick, I…"

But Dick that time was determinate:" I don't want to wait anymore, Barbara. I gave you years to decide. Yes or no?"

" This is unfair, Dick, you used your rage to force me to a decision…"

Dick refused that statement and counterattacked:"You didn't treat me well years ago when I told you about me and Kory…"

Now Barbara started to be irritated too:"Do you pretended to be delighted when you gave me the invitation for your wedding just after we had sex?"

"Wait a moment, you immediately kissed me when I entered in your apartment before I had the time to talk and pushed me on your bed…"

"And you instead to stop me continued as well, like the manwhore as you are, so in the end the major responsibility was yours."

Dick didn't found other arguments and cooled down a bit:"And…Whatever, you know how it ended. And you know all of my successive liaisons until we recovered our relationship during No man's land. But we didn't make so much progress since then… I really start to think that you are cheating with me."

"I never cheated about you. My feelings about you were and are always sincere."

"This however didn't obstacle you to delay so far to take a decision. Yes or no, then?"

"If I said "yes" only because you pressured me in that mode, you will be happy then?"

" Considering that I gave all the possible time imaginable to deal with your condition, yes."

" About the wheelchair and all the rest, I came with terms years ago…"

" Then, what is the problem, Barbara?"

She decided to be frank at that point:" With my state, I can't give you the children you want…"

" It's for this that you hesitated so far?" She nodded, failing to keep a tear into her eye.

Dick cooled down all suddenly and bended over Barbara to look her directly in her eyes: "Yes, I want children, but I want also to spend the rest of my life with you. And also, there could be other options, like surrogacy, or adoption…" Dick then took a pause:"But only if you wanted. For me, being with you is sufficient."

" For real?"

" For real."

" Then… can you repeat again your question?"

" Barbara Gordon… will you marry me?"

" Yes, Richard Grayson."

The kiss which followed was long and passionate. At least, that night wasn't a complete failure. Dick seemed to recover part of his spirit, as the first thing he said was:"I am really a manwhore?"

Barbara chuckled: "Of the worse category. In this, you surpassed brilliantly your mentor."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. For me, both Bruce and Tim are dead."

"However, you can't force me to broke with them."

Dick wanted to reply initially, but despite his grudge with Batman and Red Robin, he understood he couldn't obstacle the work of Oracle or that of the Justice League, but above all it will not be fair to bring Barbara into his war with Bruce and Tim:"…Fine. But will you help me to find Damian?"

"Of course. However, it will be really hard. He was really able to cover his tracks…"

"Indeed, but we found him, even at cost to spend all the rest of our lives."

* * *

><p>Tim was alone in his room. He was crying on the bed, really shattered after the discussion with Dick and above all after his punch, because he never beat him. Usually, the teenager was extremely calm and cold, but he was overwhelmed by his anger for Damian that he lost his control for the first time since… well, his death. He initially cursed the boy to ruin an harmony which managed to form in his family despite other losses and sufferance, but then the words of Dick returned in his head. <em>You are jealous of him<em>… Jealous of that brat? He was a million times more worthy of him, he was always loyal to the Bat's strict rules while him not, he had talents which him missed and were really important … And was defeated by him. Twice. And stripped the title of Robin from him. And, worse of all, he had the blood of the Batman.

Yes! Tim was jealous of Damian, because he had that thing that nobody of the three of them, nor him, Jason, or neither Dick, could never have, and neither an act of adoption could give. "But Bruce didn't judge us for that kind of things…" but it was a partial consolation. He wasn't sure that in the end, Batman will be impartial in the moment of his succession (because the interregnum of Dick was forced by the emergency of that period, and Bruce was still the reigning Batman no matter what). And Dick was right to say he saw Damian as a rival, because Tim wanted the cowl.

He wanted to be the Batman of the Future. He had that realization during that fight with Ra's for the control of Wayne Enterprise. He wanted the cowl because after all he left behind, it was his only hope to continue the fight against crime, no, _to live_ in a future which appear lonely and sad for him. While at least Dick was determined to create a family in some way, and Jason…well, he guessed he wasn't interested in that kind of things, Tim was destined to live as a hermit. After the conclusion of his relationship with Tam, and rethinking his past relations with Steph and Cassie, he understood he wasn't able to love properly a woman. Not for misogyny or for the trauma for the loss of her mother or whatever, but more simply because he loved a man. To honor him, he assumed the identity of Red Robin as his last outfit of Robin, but the epiphany arrived when he saw him again in Paris months ago, with his black shirt with a Red S, even if he wasn't properly a romantic situation but during a problematic mission. But he didn't care much, because he was alive and was with him, again.

And his heart ran really fast when suddenly he saw him knocking on the window of his room at the second floor of the manor, but for Superboy wasn't a problem. He was habituated to that kind of entrance when he visited Tim, even if all times was regarded to enter normally from the main entrance of the manor.

Kon however immediately noticed there was something wrong in his friend without detaching his accelerated heartbeats, looking to his red eyes and his broken nose: "Uh… I disturbed you, Tim? I can return in another time…"

"No, Kon, after all you are habituated to disturb me in the worse moments of my life…"

"It's because you will never get rid of me."

"Maybe, in the next crisis you could sacrifice again your life, so at least you finally leave me in peace." Tim however was smiling and Kon felt good to see him partially relieved. But he was also curious to know what happened to him.

"So, what's going on?"

"I…have a discussion with Batman and Nightwing in the cave. Bruce decided to give up the search of Damian and to choose his friend Colin as new Robin, Dick entered in rage mode and in my infinite stupidity I insulted Damian in front of him. As reply, I received a punch in face from Dick, which decided to leave us."

"Dick…punched you? Man, this is incredible… Nightwing it's the meekest and most cordial person in our community, and both of you are practically brothers…"

"_Were_ brothers. This time was really enraged towards us…"

"Nah, give him some time. I'm sure soon you make peace…"

"I hope so, Kon, but I'm not sure he will forgot this incident so fast…"

"By the way… why you insulted Robin? All the Titans knew both of you antagonized each other, but this doesn't explained why you acted in that mode…"

Tim decided to be partially honest with him, omitting the part where Kon was mentioned in that debate: "Probably, because I was jealous of him."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous. I was exasperated of his arrogant moods, his inability to accept our rules, his ostentation of his security…"

"So, he is totally the opposite of you. He remember me of something."

"Who?"

"Me, of course."

Tim trembled. He remembered during his discourse with Dick he stated Damian and Conner were different persons. "Are you fine, Tim?"

"Yes… But you and Damian are different persons."

"Are you sure? Our "births" are not so completely different, both we had a denied infancy, we had problems to accept our "superiors", even if I admit I was particularly lucky with Clark, and Lois, and Ma, while the boy in question is the son of the Dark Knight, and one of our relatives are a global-scale criminals who wanted to use us for their insane projects… I and him are more similar than it seems, no?"

Tim didn't believe to his ears: "But…you are so solar, and willing to cooperate with everyone… While Damian was constantly in war with all of us, and wanted to act by his own…"

Kon started to chuckle: "So, don't you remember our early years in the Titans, Tim? We always argued a lot even on the most little thing, and I fatigued to accept your authority as leader of the group…"

Time tried still to justify him:"We were kids, Kon…"

"Because now we are men instead? You are still eighteen and biologically I'm not so older than you…Despite all we passed so far, and our aspect, we are still at the start of our senior year of high school… And when we will share the same room in our campus, I'm sure we caused a lot of trouble, and…"

Tim felt like his heart stopped to beat for an instant:"Do you want… to study together in the same university?"

"Why not? We are best buddies, so it seems normal to live together during the college years… We studies in different high schools, and in Smallville High I felt like a complete stranger… So I hope we could have the opportunity to share the university at least. Of course, I know despite all my capacities I am not qualified yet to access in sites like Harvard or Yale, but I will study hard to obtain their invitations…"

"Uh…to me, it's not important the choice of the university… Gotham or Metropolis are already fine for me…" _With you, I will go everywhere,_ but Tim remained silent on that.

"Really? Then, I already foretasting our University life as single rookies… Together, we could become the most popular guys of all the campus! But for this, I must prevent you to do a total geek life, and…"

Tim however noticed something of strange and stopped Kon:"Single? What do you mean?"

"Uh… Yes, it was for this reason I came to visit you… I just broke with Cassie."

"WHAT?" Tim was caught by surprise. He always thought Superboy and Wonder Girl were a perfect couple (with him playing the role of the replacement), and never contempled the possibility of the conclusion of their relation. He couldn't denied however that in the most secret part of his heart he was sincerely happy for this.

"Well, since my…return, many things are changed… we failed to retrieve our feelings, and she is completely a different person, especially after that damned war with the Amazons, and the fact you and her in that period…hmm."

"Kon, I'm sorry, I never wanted…"

Kon immediately stopped him, not wanting to let him fall in one of his guilty trips:"No, no, no, Timmy-boy, don't feel guilty for this. You both tried to go over the fact of my death, and however I'm glad of the fact you helped Cassie in that period. Whatever, it was a consensual separations. We are friends, but nothing more."

Then, Kon maliciously asked Tim:"By the way, you and her…"

"What…no! no!" Tim blushed. " It didn't happen nothing. Only some kiss and dates, nothing more."

Kon laughed: "As I suspected. You are the still the exception in the legend which portrays the Bats as irresistible seducers."

Tim was somewhat pissed, because normally he was him to making joke of Kon:" If you are so sure of your amatory competences, maybe you shall go out of here to search another poor girl who will remain disillusioned by you like Cassie…"

Kon had however already his reply :"Maybe, I mustn't go so far to search my next "prey"…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I know It's kind of embarrassing to ask you this, but…"

"But?"

"Can you help me… to date the other Cassandra, that in your family?"

"CASSANDRA?" Tim seemed near to a heart attack: "We are not talking of the former Batgirl and the actual Black Bat, right?"

"Well… Yes. She is really beautiful, and we often work together, and even if we doesn't talk much she was still kind with me, and she is also sweet despite her appearance… I guess I like her. And noticing how she looked me… I bet she is interested too to me."

Tim felt his heart sinking again, but he showed indifference: " So, I don't see why you continue to bother me. Go and talk with her then."

"Please, Timmy-boy! I don't know how to break the ice with her, and you are the only one who could help me! You are like brother and sister, so you know how is better to interact with her, and…"

Tim sighed. He knew he never denied something to Kon:"…To Batman these shits never happened."

"Thanks! I knew you accepted! And by the way, if with Cass didn't go as expected, I always count on my Robin for all kind of support, right?"

"Of course, stupid boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, the plot is thickening. We have a Dick broking abruptly with Bruce and Tim (but finally scoring with Babs),so broking the Bat-Family, a Tim who struggled for a Kon infatuated of Cass (probably infatuated too of him…; by the way, it was the part of the chapter I personally preferred to write, aside with the moment when Dick punched Tim in face), while Colin is destined to become the new Robin… I guess it's sufficient to repay all of you of the long wait, no?

Certainly, Dick exaggerated with his accusations, but he was moved only for his preoccupation for Damian… However, he was caught by his anger and all his hidden thoughts he buried for years came suddenly out (because in my canon head, Dick had some resentment to not be adopted, because he was sure Bruce was going to adopt also Jason, so he will be the only one to not be recognized as a Wayne; the issue of the Joker was obvious, regarding Jason Dick pushed for a reconciliation while Bruce was still obstined while Blockbuster was a mined land which the two preferred to avoid so far). Bruce was worried too, of course, but he preferred to wait for better news and however his instinct suggested him Cass or Jason protected him, so he was more optimistic to the fate of his son.

Also, there is the consideration in this moment he was a bit depressed, and started to be tired of being Batman. I know the general concept saw Bruce as one will never give up and will continue to fight even to a very old age (I read some time ago a story where despite his advanced age he leaded a hero resistance against a dictatorship imposed by Luthor but the real planner behind was Dick who swore revenge for some grudge, but I don't remember the title…), but I wanted to show him in a period of his life where he was forced to revisit his priorities and even the rules who conditioned his crime fighting so far. Essentially, he will tried to search a compromise to being still Batman and the necessity to being a family.

About Tim, he didn't wanted the cowl for personal ambition, but only to give a sense to his future. Don't judge him bad.

Also, the mode how Bruce and Barbara discovered all about Dick and Blockbuster it's a personal invention. The fact Bruce spied initially Barbara and was able to hack her computers, it's canon. If Tim knows, I'm not sure. Damian surely not. Jason maybe from corridor voices. I don't know sincerely if they never talked about that problem, neither how Bruce really discovered all. If something of this happened in DCU, I praise someone to tell me, thanks.

Whatever, the decision of Damian as first main consequence shattered the Bat family… And because both Bruce and Dick are so stubborn, they will not talk for a long time…

I remembered that in the Battle for the Cowl, Damian drove the Batmobile, so maybe in the car pursue chapter I should allow him to drive. But I don't regret completly my past choice.

By the way, in my canon head Kon, despite the death and all the rest, is biologically older, but not so much, than Tim, while Bart is a year younger than them.


End file.
